My Precious Rose
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: Bagi pemuda berambut navy blue itu, gadis blonde yang berdiri dihadapannya ini adalah mimpi buruk baginya, bahkan dia tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya setelah kecelakaan itu. Namun, tatapan mata amber tersebut dan senyuman gadis itu yang bagaikan matahari, membuat pemuda itu bertanya-tanya mengenai gadis itu.
1. Chapter 1

Yaaaa...my another fic in this fandom.  
Maaf apabila ada yang kenal dengan jalan ceritanya.  
Karena ini memang seperti novel yang ditulis oleh seseorang. Namun saya ingin mencoba membuat cerita di fandom ini memakai jalan cerita novel tersebut jadi...yah ada yang aku ubah. So, ini cerita** AU**. Kalau ada yang tahu judul novel yang kupakai...mohon dengan sangat...jangan disebut.

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED DESTINY**

* * *

**MY PRECIOUS ROSE  
Chapter 01**

Seorang pemuda berambut _navy blue_ dan memiliki warna mata _emerald_ tampak sangat sebal, tangan kirinya menyusuri rambutnya yang tampak sudah acak-acakan, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang secarik kertas yang terdapat banyak coretan ot balok, nampaknya pemuda ini adalah seorang musisi. Ia lalu menghela napas panjang dan menatap biola yang tergeletak di sofa dan tampaknya biola tersebut sudah dia pakai terus menerus karena_ rosin_ yang biasa dipakai untuk melicinkan _bow_ miliknya sudah memiliki bentuk yang tidak karuan.

_Bukan..bukan nada seperti ini yang kuinginkan_, pikir pemuda itu. Ia meremas-remas kertas yang ada di tangan kanan tersebut dengan kasar, lalu dia melemparnya ke tempat sampah yang dengan indahnya, ternyata tidak masuk ke tempat sampah tersebut. Dia lalu melihat keluar jendela dan lagi-lagi menghela napas. Sungguh, isi otaknya sudah tidak karuan dan dia benar-benar butuh inspirasi.

_TOK..TOK…_

Suara ketukan pintu yang cukup kencang membuat pemuda itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia lalu melihat ke arah pintu masuk apartemennya dan tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiam diri, seakan-akan ingin memastikan suara ketukan itu nyata atau khayalannya, mengingat ia sedang tak dapat berpikir jernih.

_TOK..TOK…_

Ya, ternyata suara itu nyata. Pemuda itu lalu mendecakkan lidahnya dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Dia lalu membuka pintu tersebut dengan cukup kasar, "Ya, ada apa?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada suara tak suka, seakan-akan dunianya yang damai terganggu.

"Hai, Athrun!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan memiliki warna mata _amethyst_. Dia membawa sebuah _violin case_ yang disampirkan dipunggungnya.

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Athtun itu, hanya menunjukkan wajah poker face andalannya, "Oh, kau rupanya Kira." Katanya datar, "ada perlu apa?" lanjutnya sambil membalikkan badannya, masuk kembali ke kediamannya.

Pemuda bernama Kira tersebut lalu mengikuti Athrun sambil berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Athrun, karena jelas sekali kalau pemuda berambut_ navy blue_ itu, tampaknya sedang sangat kesal, atau lebih tepatnya…._.bad mood_. "Aku, bermaksud menjengukmu Ath,setelah kudengar kau baru saja menyelesaikan _solo concert_mu di Berlin. Sungguh, aku minta maaf tak bisa datang kawan. Kau tahu kan…."

Athrun hanya mendengus pelan sambil duduk di sofanya, "Menjenguk? Ada angin apa hingga kau datang menjengukku Kira?" tanyanya sambil tertawa pelan, "Aku yakin, pasti, _Haha-ue_ dan _Chichi-ue_ yang menyuruhmu kemari kan? Seperti biasa, padahal aku bukan anak kecil untuk dijaga, Kira."

Kali ini giliran Kira yang menghela napas panjang, "Kalau bukan karena kau tidak menghubungi mereka selama dua minggu ini, aku mungkin sekarang tidak disini, Ath. Tapi sungguh, aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu Ath, kenapa kau sulit sekali dihubungi. Padahal kau sudah ada di ORB semenjak dua minggu yang lalu." Kata Kira, dia lalu duduk di sofa yang ada di sebelah sofa Athrun. "Lalu, apa yang menyebabkan kamu sulit untuk dihubungi selama dua minggu ini? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

Lagi-lagi, Athrun menatap Kira dengan tatapan datar, dia lalu melirik biolanya dan mendesah pelan, "Ath, aku ini sahabatmu dari kecil, ayolah ceritakan apa masalahmu kawan?" Athrun hanya mendengus pelan sambil melemparkan secarik kertas yang sedari tadi dia mengambil kertas tersebut, melihatnya selama beberapa saat sebelum tatapannya beralih ke Athrun, "Lagu baru?" tanyanya,yang dijawab hanya dengan anggukan oleh Athrun. "Ini lagu yang ba-"

"TIDAK!" sela Athrun dengan cepat, tidak membiarkan Kira menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Lagu itu belum sempurna Kira, masih ada yang kurang…."

"Tapi, Ath…"

"Sekalinya tidak ya tidak!"

_Lagi-lagi, perfeksionisnya kambuh_, pikir Kira. "Ya sudah terserah kaulah, tapi aku bersyukur setidaknya aku tidak menemukanmu dalam keadaan tergeletak tak bernyawa, aku yakin kau bisa membayangkan wajah Lenore-san ketika kau tidak bisa dihubungi selama dua minggu ini, kau harus menghubunginya Ath, jangan buat mereka khawatir." Kata Kira yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Athrun yang lagi-lagi asyik tenggelam dengan kertas not balok miliknya.

Kira langsung menarik tangan Athrun, karena kesal dengan pemuda itu yang apabila sudah serius pasti dia akan melupakan segala-galanya. "Hey, Kira apa-apaan!?" seru Athrun.

"Kau pasti belum makan dan minum kan? Ayo temani aku makan, aku lapar." Ajak Kira dengan paksa, "Kau harus ganti suasana Ath, atau kau akan gila karena not-not balok itu. Apalagi kau ini baru saja pulang dari Berlin. Ayo makan, kutraktir!" lanjutnya sambil menyeret Athrun keluar dari apartemennya yang menurut Kira tidak layak huni karena suasananya yang kelam akibat kondisi hati Athrun.

* * *

"Jadi….kita akan makan dimana?" Tanya Athrun ketika sudah masuk ke mobil _Chevrolet Malibu_ berwarna biru milik Kira dan memakai _safety belt_. "Yah, asal kau yang traktir, pergi keluar sebentar tak apa." Kata Athrun yang tampaknya tidak rela waktu damainya diganggu oleh sahabatnya.

Kira hanya tersenyum sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari blok apartemen Athrun. "Sudah kuduga kau pasti lapar Ath…"

Selama perjalanan, Athrun merasa ada yang aneh, jalan yang dilalui Kira adalah jalan yang jarang mereka lalui, bukan berarti dia tidak familiar dengan jalan-jalan di ORB, namun jalan yang mereka lalui terasa baru bagi Athrun. "Kita, mau makan dimana?" Tanya Athrun pada akhirnya.

"Haha..kau pasti bingung ya, Ath.." tawa Kira pelan yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan sebal dari Athrun, "..kita akan makan di kafe dekat studioku. Ada kafe dengan pasta yang enak disana Ath, aku yakin kau pasti akan suka." Lanjutnya sambil tetap fokus ke jalan.

Athrun mengkerutkan alisnya, "Seingatku, tidak ada kafe yang enak di dekat studio musikmu, Kira. Kecuali kakek-kakek penjual jagung bakar yang selalu kita beli tiap malam."

"Hahaha…" tawa Kira lagi, "bukan Ath, ini bukan studio tempat aku biasa mengerjakan musik-musikku, tapi ini studio tempat aku kerja sambilan mengajar."

Athrun semakin bingung, memang Kira adalah pemuda yang sangat baik hati, tapi sampai dia mengajar, itu adalah hal baru dan cukup aneh bagi Athrun berhubung Kira kadang-kadang suka tidak percaya diri dengan keahliannya. Kira lalu membelokkan mobilnya hingga Athrun bisa melihat sebuah studio dengan papan bertuliskan, _'Polka Music and Dance School'_ Athrun memperhatikan tempat tersebut dengan sangat serius, sepertinya tempat ini adalah studio kecil dan khusus untuk anak-anak belajar tari dan musik. "Biar kutebak, jangan bilang, Lacus yang memintamu?" Tanya Athrun.

Sambil memarkirkan mobilnya, Kira menggelengkan kepalanya, "Lalu bagaimana bisa? Seingatku kau bukan lah tipe yang memiliki kepercayaan diri terutama untuk mengajar Kira, apalagi ini anak-anak. Aku ingat betul kau hampir saja pingsan ketika ujian akhir tingkat pertama di Kharmonia, Kira. Penyebabnya adalah kau tidak percaya diri tampil di tempat yang banyak orang dan merasa kemampuanmu kurang." Jelas Athrun dengan mantap. Walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin berterima kasih pada orang yang berhasil meyakinkan sahabatnya yang memang_ lack of self confidence_ ini.

"Yah, itu kan dulu Ath." Jawab Kira, "Lagipula, aku dipaksa…"

Athrun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Dipaksa? Oleh siapa?"

"Dia."

"Dia? Dia siapa, Kira? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud."

Kira lalu terlihat terkejut, "Ah, iya Ath! Aku lupa! Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang." Katanya sambil keluar dari mobilnya yang diikuti oleh Athrun.

"Siapa?" Tanya Athrun.

"Ya, dia."

"Dia siapa Kira, kau benar-benar membuat aku bingung."

"Ahahaha…tentu saja orang yang memaksaku." Katanya sambil masuk ke sekolah kecil tersebut diikuti oleh Athrun yang masih tampak bingung dan tidak ingin berdebat lebih lanjut dengan sahabatnya itu. Kira lalu menghampiri seorang gadis berambut magenta yang tampak terkejut sedikit ketika melihat Athrun namun perhatiannya kembali ke arah Kira.

Sepertinya Kira menanyakan keberadaan orang yang dia ingin kenalkan pada Athrun karena gadis itu menunjuk ke arah tangga. Kira lalu berbalik ke arah sahabatnya yang tampak asyik mengamati sekolah kecil itu. "Ayo Ath, sepertinya dia ada di tempat biasanya." Ajaknya.

_Dia? Dia siapa?_ Pikir Athrun yang tanpa pikir panjang mengikuti Kira. Sungguh, dia tidak habis pikir mengapa sahabatnya ini sekan-akan memaksa kalau semua oarng tahu tentang 'dia' yang dari tadi disebut-sebut oleh Kira. Apakah si 'dia' ini adalah orang yang seharusnya dia kenal, dia tidak tahu sehingga Athrun pun membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh sahabatnya ini. "Hey, Kira. Dia itu siapa? Kau berkata-kata seakan-akan dia ini adalah orang yang semua orang sebenarnya orang yang kau maksud?" Tanya Athrun sambil mengikuti KIra menaiki tangga.

Langkah Kira pun terhenti, "Ah, iya Ath aku lupa kalau dia ada-"

"AWAS!"

Tiba-tiba saja semua terjadi begitu cepat, belum sempat Kira menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabrak dirinya dan sahabatnya itu. Untung saja Kira sempat berpegangan pada pegangan tangga, namun hal itu tidak pada Athrun. Sahabatny itu langsung terhempas ke lantai dasar bersama seseorang yang menabrak mereka. Meihat sekilas rambut pirang dari orang yang tadi menabrak mereka KIra langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat dua orang itu terjatuh, Kira terkejut begitu melihat dua orang yang sudah berada di lantai dasar sambil berusaha untuk menahan sakit. "CAGALLI!" serunya yang langsung menghampiri seseorang yang memiliki rambut pirang.

"CAGALLI! KAU TIDAK APA-APA!?" seru Kira panik, dan sepertinyaorang tersebut tidak suka melihat Kira khawatir.

"Aku tak apa Kira…"

"Tapi tadi…"

Athrun yang melihat kelakuan Kira sangat jengkel, bisa-bisanya sahabat itu membantu orang tak dikenal yang tampaknya orang itu jelas-jelas tidak ingin ditolong, sedangkan dia yang merupakan sahabatnya sama sekali tidak ditolong. Ia juga merasaan nyeri yang sangat luar biasa dari tangan kanannya.

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang Cags!"

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah!"

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah Cags, jangan keras kepala!" bentak Kira.

"TIdak Kira! Aku tidak butuh ke rumah sakit!"

"Kurasa kita butuh ke rumah sakit." Kata Athrun pelan sambil menahan rasa sakit ditangannya.

Orang bernama Cagalli tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke Athrun sambil menunjukkan wajah sebalnya, "Sungguh aku tak per-"

"Bukan KAU! Tapi AKU!" seru Athrun sambil meringis kesakitan. Kira yang melihat hal tersebut terlihat terkejut dan _shock_.

"Oh tidak….."

* * *

Chapter 1 selesai.

Please Review and No Flames.  
Apakah cerita ini bagus dilanjutkan atau tidak?

**Regards,**

**Fuyu Aki**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all reviwers!

Gak sangka ada tahu judul novelnya...tapi, ya sudah lah...toh aku memang berencana tidak 100% mengikuti.  
Jadi kuharap kalian tidak bosan membaca fic ini. Hanya saja aku ingin mencoba menulis fic tentang mereka dengan berdasarkan novel tersenut karena ceritanya sangat indah.

**DISCLAIMER : Gundam SEED & uUndam SEED Destiny milik SUNRISE dan Sunshine Becomes You milik Ilana Tan**

* * *

**My Precious Rose**  
**Chapter 02**

Gelas karton yang berisi teh hangat yang dipegang oleh Cagalli terjatuh dari tangannya ketika mendengar penjelasana Kira, "Hah!? Jadi…jadi dia Athrun Zala, temanmu yang kau rencanakan untuk kau kenalkan padaku!?" Seru Cagalli. Dia tidak menyangka, orang yang ditabrak olehnya adalah sahabat masa kecil saudara kembarnya. Memang, Cagalli tidak pernah berjumpa dengan Athrun karena berbagai sebab, namun dia tidak menyangka pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemuda itu, akan seperti ini.

Kira hanya mengangguk pelan setelah menceritakan seluruh kejadiannya, mengapa dia datang ke Polka bersama Athrun. Kira lalu mengambil gelas karton yang dijatuhkan Cagalli dan membuang gelas itu ke tempat sampah yang tidak jauh dari posisinya berdiri. Untung saja teh yang diminum Cagalli sudah hampir habis sehingga air yang tumpah tidak banyak. Namun ia merasa kasihan pada petugas kebersihan rumah sakit yang harus membersihkannya.

Sebenarnya Cagalli tahu tentang Athrun, ya Athrun Zala. Seorang pemain biola yang sangat berbakat, bahkan lebih hebat dari Kira kalau menurut dia sendiri dan sudah mengadakan berbagai konser di berbagai tempat. Cagalli tahu melalui berita di televisi dan internet_. Bagaimana ini….aku yakin sebagai pemain biola, pasti dia sedang banyak agenda..bagaimana kalau ternyata dia sedang ada konser, bagaimana kalau-…._pikiran Cagalli terhenti begitu melihat pemuda berambut _navy blue_ keluar dari ruangan dokter dengan tangan kirinya yang digantung di dadanya.

Kira segera menghampiri pemuda itu dan menepuk pundaknya, berusaha menenangkannya karena jelas sekali pemuda itu nampak sangat kecewa. Begitu kedua pemuda itu berjalan ke arah Cagalli,Cagalli merasa seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Dia tidak berani menatap mata emerald yang dingin dan tajam itu sehingga dia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya hingga putih.

"Kenapa dia masih disini?"

Athrun melihat 'pemuda' yang membuat dirinya jadi orang cacat masih berdiri dan ketegangan serta kegugupan jelas terlihat dari gerak gerik nya. Dari balik mata ambernya terbesit rasa bersalah, namun Athrun tidak mau mengakuinya. Dia kesal karena berkat orang itu, sekarang dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. "Kenapa dia masih disini?" Tanya Athrun ketus.

Kira yang sadar dengan nada suara Athrun, lagi-lagi berusaha untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menengahi sahabat dan saudara kembarnya. "Mmm…Ath, perkenalkan dia ini, saudara kembarku Cagalli Yula Athha…Cagalli,perkenalkan ini sahabatku, Athrun Zala."

_Athha? Bukankah Kira bermarga Yamato? Saudara kembar? Memang sih sekilas mereka mirip._ Banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepala Athrun, namun dia langsung berkesimpulan kalau ini bukanlah urusannya. Intinya, adalah sekarang dia cacat. Tidak menanggapi niat Kira untuk memperkenalkan mereka, Athrun segera meninggalkan saudara kembar tersebut dengan langkah lebarnya. "Hey, Ath!?" seru Kira yang langsung mengejar sahabatnya disusul oleh Cagalli.

"Terserah apa katamu Kira, pokoknya aku tidak mau berurusan dengan cowok itu!" seru Athrun sambil memasuki lift bersama Kira dan Cagalli, "Hhhh….sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku yakin Heine tak akan suka ini…."

* * *

"Memangnya, kau ada rencana apa Athrun?" Tanya Kira sambil menekan beberapa tombol di lift.

Pundak Athrun lalu menegang, "Eerrr…tidak…tidak ada rencana apa-apa. Namun, aku….."

"Memangnya apa kata dokter tadi?" Tanya KIra lagi.

"Intinya…tanganku tak bisa aku pakai dulu. Lalu aku harus melakukan pemeriksaan rutin yang sangat menyebalkan. Oh ya, lusa kau ada waktu Kira?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"_Check-up_. Dokter sialan itu, ingin memastikan apakah tanganku ini bisa sembuh total apa tidak. Tch, padahal hanya keseleo."

Mereka bertiga keluar dari lift lalu berjalan menuju area parkir rumah sakit, tempat mobil Kira diparkir. "Hmm…sepertinya tak bisa Ath, aku harus membantu persiapan konser kecil di panti asuhan dekat rumah Lacus." Jawab Kira sambil memakai _safety belt_ dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Athrun mengerang pelan, "Oh..yang benar saja, aku tak mungkin meminta Dearka, atau Yzak…mereka sedang sibuk…" Dia terlihat kecewa karena sahabatnya lebih memilih untuk membantu pacarnya dibandingkan dirinya. Padahal dirinya yang lebih dahulu mengenal Kira dibandingkan Lacus.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke apartemenmu dulu, kau perlu istirahat Ath. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau akan memberitahu Lenore-san dan Patrick-san?" Tanya Kira. Mereka sudah keluar dari area rumah sakit dan segera pergi menuju apartemen Athrun.

Athrun mengangkat bahunya sedikit. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya khawatir, apalagi dia tidak menghubungi mereka selama dua minggu ini, "Entahlah… tapi sepertinya, mereka sedang pergi ke PLANT."

"Oh ayolah Ath, jangan beri mereka penyakit stroke setelah kau dengan suksesnya memberikan mereka penyakit jantung!" Seru Kira. Kira lalu menengok ke arah kursi penumpang dan melihat Cagalli yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan dia terlihat sangat tegang. "Hey,Cags apakah kau ingin kembali ke Polka ? Bukankah kau sore ini ada kelas?" Tanya Kira.

"Oh, cowok itu masih disini?" kata Athrun jengkel seakan-akan dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Cagalli di kursi penumpang.

"Sudahlah Ath.." kata Kira, Cagalli tidak menjawab, namun akhirnya Kira memutuskan untuk mengantar Cagalli dahulu karena, bisa-bisa _World War 3_ akan berkecamuk dalam waktu dekat. Dia bisa melihat kekesalan serta kegelisahan Cagalli. Tidak sampai satu jam, mereka sudah sampai di Polka. "Hey Cags, kita sudah sampai.." ujar Kira.

"Tadinya kukira kau seorang pemuda yang baik, ternyata aku salah…." Kata Cagalli yang akhirnya membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan suaranya yang cukup lembut untuk ukuran laki-laki. "Kau hanya seorang '_prince charming_' yang manja yang tak bisa apa-apa kecuali mengeluh. Jujur saja, aku minta maaf mengenai tanganmu, tapi sepertinya kau pantas mendapatkannya…" kata Cagalli kesal dan sambil keluar dari mobil, "Dan ingat baik-baik, aku ini PEREMPUAN!" bentaknya sambil membanting pintu mobil Kira dan segera berjalan dengan cepat menuju Polka.

* * *

Athrun membatu dan tak berkedip mendengar omelan Cagalli, ternyata perempuan yang dia kira laki-laki itu mendengar semua pembicaraannya dan terlebih lagi, ternyata dia itu PEREMPUAN, bukan LAKI-LAKI. Athrun lalu menoleh ke arah Kira yang tampak cuek, "Kau tak bilang kalau saudara kembarmu itu perempuan Kira…"

"Oh ya? Padahal jelas sekali terlihat perbedaannya," kata Kira.

"Tidak, bodoh!" Seru Athrun panik, "Jelas sekali penampilannya seperti cowok! T-shirt gombrang dan celana baggy itu jelas-jelas bukan pakaian yang biasa dipakai perempuan!"

Kira hanya tersenyum tipis karena, apa yang dikatakan Athrun benar. Saudara kembarnya itu sangat tomboy. "Yah, maaf Ath kalau ternyata dia itu bukan wanita yang _Princess-like_ atau _Lady-like _seperti Lacus…." Kira langsung menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari area parkir Polka, "Sudahlah ayo kita ke apartemenmu. Hal ini kita bahas lain kali saja…."

* * *

Cagalli melemparkan tasnya ke tempat tidurnya. Sungguh, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan. Tidak hanya karena mengajarkan tari, namun juga karena bertemu dengan orang menyebalkan itu, Athrun Zala. Cagalli sebenarnya ingin meminta maaf karena jelas-jelas kalau itu adalah kecelakaan, namun dia tidak sempat mengatakan hal itu karena kata-kata pemuda itu yang sombong dan menyindir dirinya. Tapi, dilain sisi Cagalli merasa berhutang budi pada Athrun, karena berkat pemuda itu dia baik-baik saja. Baik-baik saja? Apakah itu yang dia inginkan? Yang pasti, sekarang Cagalli merasa bertanggung jawab.

Begitu mengingat kata-kata yang dia lontarkan pada Athrun, yah dengan sangat jelas sekali kalau dia harus meminta maaf kepada pemuda itu. Kata-kata yang dia lontarkan pada pemuda itu salah, apalagi mereka baru saja pertama kali bertemu. _Tch...Cagalli kau harus jaga mulutmu._..pikirnya.

_TOK TOK_

Suara ketukan pelan membangunkan Cagalli dari lamunannya, "Ya?" seru Cagalli.

"Cagalli-san, ayahmu sudah menunggu. Waktunya makan malam!"

"Baik, Myrna-san!" seru Cagalli lagi.

Dia lalu mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan mengetik pesan untuk Kira. Setelah mengirimkan pesan tersebut, Cagalli menghela napas panjang. Berusaha untuk mengatur ritme napas dan menenangkan dirinya. Pokoknya, sesuai dengan ajaran ayahnya, berani berbuat, berani bertanggung jawab dan itu adalah hal yang akan dia lakukan besok. Belum sempat dia keluar dari kamarnya, ponselnya pun bordering. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat _caller ID_ yang tertera di layar ponselnya, Kira.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia langsung memencet tombol jawab dan menyimpan poselnya di telinganya, "Ya, Kira…."

* * *

Athrun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _mini market_ dan melihat kantung plastik berisi roti dan sekotak kopi. Dia lalu mendesah, sungguh keadaannya yang seperti ini sama sekali tidak membantu. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan untuk membuat sarapan, dia tidak bisa. Dia ingin menghubungi ibunya, tapi dia tidak ingin merepotkan ibunya, Lacus? Hmmm….sudah jelas Kira tidak akan setuju. Miguel, sedang sibuk dengan bisnisnya sedangkan Yzak…dia yakin 100000000% laki-laki _tsundere_ itu pasti tidak mau menolongnya, Dearka…..hmmm…Athrun yakin dia pasti sedang kencan buta.

Athrun berhenti tepat di depan pintu apartemennya dan dia menghela napas panjang. Sungguh, dia menganggap hal ini sebagai karma..karena, karena dia….telah menyepelekan suatu hal. Dia lalu hendak mencoba untuk merogoh saku celananya, namun dia langsung mencibirkan bibirnya, karena tangan kanannya yang memegang kantung belanjaan. Mau tak mau dia menaruh kantung itu di tangan kirinya yang tergantung, sebenarnya dia tidak mau karena, dia sedikit meringis kesakitan. Sungguh, ini bukan pertanda baik.

Sesegera mungkin dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil kunci miliknya untuk membuka pintu utama apartemennya. Namun, ketika dia menarik kunci tersebut, kunci tersebut tidak sengaja jatuh dan dia pun berdecak kesal. Hal ini sangat menyiksa dirinya. Ketika dia baru saja membungkukkan badannya sedikit, hendak mengambil kunci tersebut, ternyata sudah ada orang yang mendahuluinya dan menyodorkan kunci tersebut. Mata _emerald_nya melebar ketika melihat orang tersebut, seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ "Kau…"

* * *

Walaupun Kira sudah memperingatinya berkali-kali di telepon hingga mengiriminya pesan singkat, Cagalli tetap pergi ke alamat yang diberitahukan Kira. Ya, alamat orang itu, Athrun Zala. Langkah kaki Cagalli terhenti begitu melihat sosok pemuda berambut _navy blue_ yang keluar dari mini market dan wajahnya tampak tidak senang. Oke…sudah pasti suasana hatinya belum membaik, sesuai dengan cerita Kira. Cagalli lalu memperlambat langkah kakinya dan mengikuti pemuda itu yang tampaknya sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan sudah jelas, pemuda itu mengutuk kondisi tangannya.

Begitu pemuda itu berhenti tepat di apartemennya, Cagalli memutuskan untuk mengamati pemuda itu dan menjaga jarak supaya tidak ketahuan. Selama mengamati pemuda itu, Cagalli melihat kalau pemuda itu kesulitan. Dia kesulitan ketika hendak mengeluarkan kunci sehingga dia yakin pasti pemuda itu juga kesulitan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yang lain, apalagi Kira sempat cerita kalau Athrun tinggal seorang diri di apartemennya yang sederhana.

Cagalli mengepalkan tangannya, dia harus bertanggung jawab, karena jelas sekali ini adalah karma dari Tuhan karena kebodohannya. Dia mencelakai tangan seorang pemain biola. Dia ingat, kalau tangan bagi seorang pemain alat musik sangat berharga. Pikirannya pun beralih ketika dia melihat Athrun yang berdecak sebal karena kuncinya terjatuh dan jelas sekali dia sangat kesulitan dan membutuhkan bantuan. Sungguh, walau ia tahu Athrun adalah _coordinator _sama seperti Kira, namun mereka tetap manusia, memiliki kekurangan dan kelemahan, tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Cagalli pun menarik napas panjang dan membulatkan tekadnya. Sesegera mungkin dia mendekati pemuda itu dan mengambil kuncinya lalu menyerahkannya.

* * *

Sebenarnya dia takut menatap mata emerald Athrun, sungguh Athrun memiliki mata yang indah dan mempesona. Wanita manapun akan tertarik dengan mata hijau zamrud nya itu, namun tidak bagi Cagalli. Ketika mata ambernya bertemu dengan mata emerald itu, seketika dia merasa kakinya gemetaran dan berharap dia bisa memutar balikkan waktu karena dia merasa menyesal dengan tindakannya.

"Kau…" itu adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan pemuda itu, dari satu kata itu nada ketidak sukaan dan kebencian jelas-jelas terdengar.

Dua orang tersebut diam selama beberapa saat. Athrun bingung, haruskah dia menerima kunci itu dari tangan gadis ini atau tidak, sedangkan Cagalli merasa gelisah karena takut Athrun akan membentaknya lagi. "Terima kasih.." kata Athrun tanpa basa-basi, dia segera mengambil kuncinya dan jalan ke dalam apartemennya.

"Tunggu!" tanpa pikir panjang, Cagalli memegang lengan pakaian pemuda itu sehingga langkahnya terhenti secara paksa.

Athrun terkejut dan tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya lagi, "Apa maumu, hah?" bentaknya, "Sekarang kau mau mematahkan tanganku yang satu lagi !?"

Cagalli segera melepaskan genggamannya yang memang cukup kuat dan berusaha menahan emosinya karena, lagi-lagi pemuda ini memancing emosinya. "Bu..bukan begitu Zala-san…aku…"

"Humph, cepat beritahu urusanmu kemari, karena aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk meladenimu!" kata Athrun sebal.

Cagalli membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan kedua tangannya menggenggam kain celananya erat-erat,"Aku…Aku minta maaf! Aku minta maaf atas kejadian yang menyebabkan tanganmu keseleo dan aku kemari untuk bertanggung jawab." Jelas Cagalli.

Athrun tersenyum masam, _minta maaf…apakah gadis ini tahu kalau dia sudah mematahkan tangannya dan sekarang dia ingin bertanggung jawab…sungguh..apa yang membuat gadis ini berani untuk melangkahkan kakinya kemari dan berkata dia akan bertanggung jawab atas kejadian itu_, pikir Athrun. "Tch..bertanggung jawab? Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Athrun datar sambil berjalan masuk ke apartemennya yang juga diikuti oleh Cagalli.

"Ng…." Cagalli tampak bingung menjawab pertanyaan Athrun, "Aku….bisa menjadi tangan kirimu?"

"Apa kau bisa main biola?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu tak perlu, kau tak berguna…"

Sungguh pernyataan pemuda ini benar-benar membuat Cagalli sebal, kalau bukan karena didikan ayahnya tentang masalah tanggung jawab, dia tidak akan bertanggung jawab. Namun, sebagai orang yang berpendidikan, dia mau tak mau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. "Ng..tapi…." Cagalli lalu melihat Athrun yang kesulitan membuka pintu kamar apartemennya dan melihat kantung di tangan kirinya, tanpa basa-basi, Cagalli segera mengambil kantung tersebut dari tangan Athrun dan membiarkan pemuda itu membuka pintu apartemennya.

* * *

Awalnya, Athrun cukup terkejut melihat tindakan gadis itu, namun hal itu tidak mengubah pemikirannya tentang gadis yang menurutnya pembawa sial. Dia masuk ke apartemennya dan menatap Cagalli yang sepertinya masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya, "Hey!" Seru Athrun, membuyarkan lamunan Cagalli dan mengambil kantung belanjaan miliknya dari gadis itu. "Sudah kan? Kau sudah meminta maaf jadi, jangan ganggu aku." Kata Athrun yang hendak menutup pintu apartemennya namun langsung dicegah Cagalli. "APA!?" seru Athrun kesal.

"Izinkan aku membantumu!" seru Cagalli tiba-tiba tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Haaaah?"

"Ng…mungkin hal ini terdengar aneh, namun…namun aku melihatmu kesulitan dengan kondisi tanganmu yang seperti itu dan akulah yang menyebabkan kamu seperti ini. Jadi, izinkan..izinkan aku membantumu..mau kau suruh aku menjadi pembantumu, memasakkan masakan untukmu..apa pun….apa saja…aku akan melakukannya!" jelas Cagalli yang masih menunduk. "Aku..aku ingin bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku. Mungkin kau tidak suka, tapi aku mohon izinkan aku membantumu hingga tanganmu sembuh!" Cagalli akhirnya menatap mata emerald Athrun.

Athrun diam sesaat dan melihat gadis keras kepala yang menahan pintunya itu. Memang dia salut dengan kegigihan gadis itu dan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu benar, berani berbuat berani bertanggung jawab. Dia lalu berpikir beberapa saat,_ menarik…_pikir Athrun. Dia jadi benar-benar penasaran dengan kegigihan serta keberanian gadis ini yang terlihat dari sorot matanya. "Kau, akan melakukan apapun?"

"Iya!"

"Melakukan seluruh perintahku?"

"Iya!"

"Apapun?"

"Iya!"

"Iya…baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu, Athha."

Cagalli cukup terkejut, karena ini pertama kalinya Athrun memanggil namanya, walau itu hanya nama keluarganya, tanpa disadari Cagalli merasa pipinya menjadi panas. "Jadi…."

"Mulai besok, kau harus datang ke apartemenku jam delapan pagi, untuk bersih-bersih serta menyiapkan sarapan untukku. Lalu, antarkan aku ke rumah sakit. Ini perintah! Kuharap kau tidak terlambat besok." Jelas Athrun yang langsung menutup pintunya tanpa basa-basi. Meninggalkan Cagalli yang masih diam dan sepertinya sedang mencerna kata-kata Athrun barusan.

_A-apa-apaan tadi itu….._pikir Cagalli yang kemudian menghela napas panjang, karena, sepertinya dia baru saja membuat suatu keputusan yang paling buruk didalam hidupnya. Kalau saja…kalau saja dia mendengar kata-kata Kira tadi malam.

* * *

Yaps!  
Selesai!

**Regards,**

**Fuyu Aki**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything**

Sorry, have a connection problem.  
So, this is it, the newest chapter!

Thanks buat yang sudah review!

* * *

**MY PRECIOUS ROSE**

**Chapter 3**

Cagalli menghela napas panjang. Baru saja dia menjalani hari pertamanya sebagai 'persuruh' di apartemen Athrun dan dia cukup terkejut. Sepertinya selama dua minggu dan dua hari ini, pemuda itu tidak menyentuh apapun terutama alat kebersihan. Hampir seluruh ruangan pemuda itu berantakan. Sangat berantakan. Sebagai seorang seniman memang ada yang bilang pasti rumahnya berantakan, namun bukan berarti kau tidak bisa membersihkan dan merapikannya.

Gadis pirang itupun melirik ke arah _up-right_ piano serta biola pemuda itu yang terletak di salah satu sudut ruangan. Hanya daerah tersebut yang dilarang oleh Athrun untuk dirapihkan. Sekarang Athrun sedang mandi di kamar mandi, sehingga sekarang dia menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Untung dia terbiasa membantu Myrna atau membersihkan rumahnya dikala pembantunya tidak ada, sehingga dia tahu apa yang harus dikerjakan. Dibesarkan dengan rumah yang ada pembantunya, tidak membuat Cagalli menjadi anak yang manja.

* * *

Suara_ shower_ pun tak terdengar, menandakan pemuda itu sudah selesai mandi. Untung saja dia tidak meminta Cagalli membantunya untuk mandi. Seperti kata Kira, Athrun itu seorang_ gentleman_. Baik dia maupun Athrun sama-sama memiliki harga diri. Cagalli lalu menaruh setangkap roti bakar dengan telur di piring, lalu memotong-motongkannyanya untuk pemuda itu. Sambil menuangkan kopi untuknya, Cagalli mendengar suara Athrun yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon, suaranya terdengar seperti kesal,marah namun juga terdengar resah dan panik. Pasti tentang agenda konsernya, Cagalli yakin.

"Iya…iya….akan kutelepon kau nanti…" kata pemuda itu sambil keluar dari kamarnya. Sembari mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya di sakunya. Suara pemuda itu membuyarkan lamunan Cagalli yang langsung membawa secangkir penuh kopi untuk pemuda itu yang sudah duduk di kursi makannya. "Apa ini?" Tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Tanya Cagalli bingung dengan reaksi pemuda itu. Ia lalu memperhatikan arah tatapan mata pemuda itu yang melihat piring sarapannya. "Sarapan, memang kenapa?"

"Hanya ini yang kau bisa?" kata Athrun yang terdengar seperti mengejek gadis itu. "Kupikir kau akan membuat yang lebih baik dari ini."

Cagalli menghela napas, "Hanya itu yang kutemukan di dapurmu, tuan….." kata Cagalli sebal sambil berjalan dan merapihkan_ pantry_ pemuda itu.

"Kurasa masih ada_ bacon_...kent-…"

"Kubuang karena sudah kadaluwarsa…." Kata Cagalli ketus. "Sudahlah…makan saja selagi kau bisa makan."

Athrun mengerang seakan-akan Cagalli lah yang membuat makanannya jadi berjamur. Namun, Athrun menusuk-nusuk telur yang ada di piringnya dan mulai memakannya. Cagalli yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum kecil, setidaknya pemuda itu mau memakan masakan sederhananya. "Jadi, apa kau hari ini mau ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Cagalli sambil mengelap piring-piring yang basah, namun sayangnya tidak dijawab oleh pemuda itu.

Cagalli hanya menghela napas, sepertinya Athrun tidak ingin ada obrolan santai dan kecil diantara mereka. Sepertinya, dia masih benar-benar kesal. Melihat koran yang diambilnya tadi pagi di depan pintu, Cagalli segera meraihnya dan menyerahkannya pada Athrun, "Nih.." katanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Athrun, masih dengan nada ketus yang sama.

Cagalli memutarkan bola mata amberya, "Kupikir kau ingin membaca koran, jadi yah kuserahkan daripada kau harus mengambilnya sendiri mengingat kondisi tanganmu itu."

"Yah, semoga _headline news_ pagi ini bisa mengubah _mood_ ku." Kata Athrun sambil meraih cangkir kopinya, "setelah kulihat pagi ini, nampaknya kau tidak becus mengerjakan pekerjaanmu…."

_Apa!_ Kata Cagalli dalam hati. Dia benar-benar sebal dengan _prince charming_ menyebalkan ini,oke tampang nya memang keren tapi hatinya, benar-benar bagaikan apel busuk. "Ma..maksudmu apa?Aku sudah mengerjakan semua yang kau perintahkan Zala-san.." kata Cagalli berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Ini.." Athrun menunjukkan piring sarapannya yang tidak habis dengan kepalanya, "Tidak memuaskan bagiku…kalau sa-" kata Athrun yang menyesap kopinya dan ia pun tiba-tiba terdiam. Kopi yang dibuat oleh gadis itu, benar-benar berbeda. Memang benar, sarapan pagi ini tidak memuaskan karena dia akui, dia tidak memperhatikan stok bahan makanan di dapur. Tapi, entah mengapa kopi buatan Cagalli ada yang sedikit berbeda, namun dia tidak ingin mengakuinya sehingga dia hanya diam saja, cukup terkejut.

"Apa? Kehabisan kata-kata tuan?" Tanya Cagalli yang sekarang menggunakan nada yang cukup ketus, "Atau kau puas dengan kopi yang kubuat?" lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan senyum penuh kemenangan karena, pemuda menyebalkan dihadapannya tiba-tiba diam.

Athrun berusaha menutupi rasa terkejutnya dengan memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis itu, "A..Apa maksudmu? Ini hanya kopi kan?" sergahnya, "Lagipula ini kopi yang biasa kuminum tiap pagi, lantas apa bedanya…?" Lanjutnya.

Cagalli tetap tersenyum kecil meninggalkan pemuda keras kepala itu dan lebih memilih melanjutkan tugas bersih-bersihnya ketimbang berdebat dengan Athrun mengenai kopinya. Lalu, terdengar suara lantunan piano yang sudah bisa Cagalli tebak, Athrun kembali ke rutinitasnya, membuat musik. Cagalli tahu hal itu, karena melihat kertas-kertas yang berserakan disekitar piano dan menutupi biolanya. Tidak hanya itu, tumpukan kertas yang sudah tak berbentuk pun menumpuk di tempat sampah yang tak jauh dari 'area' kerja Athrun. Namun, tidak sampai satu jam, suara piano itupun hilang. Cagalli mengintip sedikit dan mencari-cari sosok pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu. Dilihatnya pintu kamar yang tertutup, Cagalli yakin kalau Athrun ada di kamarnya dan entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Sedikit mengangkat bahu pertanda dia tidak peduli, Cagalli segera menyalakan _vacuum cleaner_ dan membersihkan ruang tamu.

* * *

Athrun menyerah, begitu tahu ternyata tidak efektif memainkan alat musik hanya dengan tangan kananya, walaupun yang dia pakai adalah piano. Dia lalu menutup pianonya dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia lalu mendengar suara sedikit ribut dari ruang tamu. Sepertinya, Cagalli sedang membersihkan ruangan tersebut. Dia lalu melihat sekitarnya, ruang makan, area kerja serta ruang keluarganya sudah cukup rapih. Hanya tinggal bekas makannya saja yang belum dibersihkan. Tidak ingin mengganggu gadis itu atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin dekat-dekat gadis itu ketika dia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, Athrun segera berjalan ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Di dalam kamarnya, Athrun segera menyalakan laptopnya dan membuka beberapa program untuk membuat komposisi musik. Terdengar suara_vacuum cleaner_ yang cukup mengganggu, Athrun berdecak, dia tidak ingin kedamaiannya diganggu. Akhirnya, dia mengambil _headset_ miliknya, memakainya untuk menutup dan menyelamatkan telinganya dari bunyi mesin yang menyebalkan itu dan menyalakan musik yang cukup kencang sehingga suara bising mesin itupun menghilang.

* * *

Setelah cukup puas mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan serta mendengarkan kurang lebih 20 tracks lagu, Athrun segera melepas _headset_miliknya dan melihat jam yang tertera di layar laptopnya, jam 1 siang dan rupanya dia sudah berdiam diri di kamarnya selama 3 jam. Dia lalu ingat dengan janjinya untuk bertemu dengan dokter, suka tak suka dia harus pergi untuk menemuinya. Tiba-tiba saja, pikirannya teralihkan ketika dia melihat berita tentang konser musiknya di Berlin di salah satu situs yang sedang ia buka, dia membacanya dan ia lalu menggertakkan giginya. Kesal, marah, menyebalkan…hal itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini.

_TOK TOK_

Suara ketukan pelan dari pintu kamarnya membuat Athrun berdecak, "Tch…." Ia lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan membuka pintu itu dengan cukup kasar, membuat gadis bermata amber yang berdiri di depan pintu itu terkejut dan sempat mundur beberapa langkah, "Ada apa?" kata Athrun dengan nada yang lebih ketus daripada sebelumnya.

"Ng..kupikir kau mau makan siang?" Tanya Cagalli ragu-ragu, "Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang, pasta..apabila kau suka…"

Makan siang..oh iya, gadis ini kan sekarang bertugas untuk menyiapkan semua keperluannya. "Bisa dimakan?" Tanya Athrun sebal sambil berjalan menuju meja makan diikuti Cagalli.

"Tentu saja." Kata Cagalli mantap, sambil berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

Melihat pasta yang disajikan di atas meja makan, jus jeruk serta salad membuat Athrun terkejut, "Kau…dari mana men-"

"Aku tadi pergi ke supermarket dahulu, maafaku tidak memberitahumu…" kata Cagalli, "Tapi..tadi aku mengetuk kamarmu, namun kau tidak jawab..jadi, kupikir kau sedang tidur. Maaf." Tambahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa keluar?" Tanya Athrun, dia duduk di kursi makan dan menunggu Cagalli menuangkan pasta buatannya di piringnya. "Kuncinya…"

"Sepertinya, ada tetanggamu yang sedang pesta jadi pintunya terbuka lebar." Jawab Cagalli sambil menuangkan pasta ke piring Athrun. "Bahkan pemilik Apartemenmu juga mengizinkan aku keluar."

Athrun sedikit mencibirkan bibirnya, sepertinya dia tidak suka karena ini menandakan apartemennya tidak aman karena penghuninya bersikap seenaknya. Lalu ia ingat, kalau Cagalli pergi belanja ke supermarket, "Oh iya….tadi kau pergi belan-"

"Sudah, biarkan saja. Tidak usah diganti." Sela Cagalli, yang sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang akan Athrun katakan, "Anggap saja ini salah satu cara aku untuk membayar ganti rugi padamu. Kau mau saus?" Tanya Cagalli yang menunjukkan sebotol saus yang dipegang olehnya dan Athrun hanya menggangguk.

* * *

Setelah selesai makan siang, Cagalli segera membersihkan piring, gelas serta alat masak yang dipakai. Dia lalu melirik sedikit ke arah meja makan, melihat Athrun yang masih diam sambil menatap gelas berisi jus jeruk yang sudah mau habis tapi kemudian dia lalu mengambil handphone miliknya dan mulai menguliknya. Cagalli lalu menghela napas, walau ini baru hari pertama dia kerja tapi, Athrun sepertinya tidak mau membuka diri dengannya, padahal dia sudah berusaha untuk melakukan semua perintah Athrun. Apalagi beberapa waktu lalu 'mood' Athrun sempat berubah-ubah.

"Athha…"

Panggilan itu membuat Cagalli terkejut dan langsung menatap Athrun yang melihatnya dengan tatapan tak suka. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Athrun memanggil namanya untuk hari ini, walau dia memanggil nama keluarganya. "Ya?" Tanya Cagalli dan entah mengapa dia terdengar gugup.

"Aku perlu ke rumah sakit. Apa kau bisa mengantarku?" pintanya walau terdengar nada enggan pada suaranya.

Cagalli hanya mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan permintaan pemuda itu. Sesegera mungkin baik Athrun maupun Cagalli segera mengakhiri kegiatan masing-masing dan bersiap-siap ke rumah sakit. Cagalli merasa cukup lega, karena terakhir kali dia melihat Athrun, terlihat sekali kalau pemuda itu tampak enggan ke rumah sakit. Mungkin akibat omelan dokternya dua hari yang lalu tapi, ini demi kebaikan dia juga. "Apa kau bisa menyetir?" Tanya Athrun tiba-tiba sambil keluar dari kamarnya dan penampilannya pun sudah rapih.

"Bisa…" jawab Cagalli yang duduk di sofa menunggu Athrun. "Kenapa?"

"Kau kesini pakai apa?" Tanya Athrun lagi.

"Apa kau berencana ke rumah sakit dengan mobilmu? Kalau kau tak keberatan, aku bisa menyupirkannya." Kata Cagalli karena, dia yakin sepertinya Athrun tidak akan suka dengan pilihan 'itu'.

Athrun mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan raut wajahnya terlihat tidak yakin, "Kau? Mengendarai _Mercedes Benz SLK_, hasil jerih payahku selama tiga tahun? Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak mau kau malah merusak mobilku." Jawab Athrun.

Cagalli mendengus pelan, mau tak mau dia, Athrun harus setuju dengan 'itu'. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi. Kita tidak tahu apakah doktermu mau menunggu lama apa tidak…." Ajak Cagalli sambil memutar-mutarkan kunci mobil miliknya. Athrun pun mengikutinya.

* * *

Begitu mereka sampai di tempat parkir, Athrun terkejut dan jelas terlihat lagi raut wajah tidak suka di wajah tampannya itu. "Ini, ayo naik!" ajak Cagalli begitu mereka sampai di hadapan mobil mini berwarna merah maroon. "Kenapa lagi?" tanyanya begitu melihat Athrun yang mematung dihadapannya.

"_Mini Cooper_?" kata Athrun dengan nada tak yakin, "Kau serius?"

"Iiiiyaaaa…..memang kenapa?" Tanya Cagalli.

"Memangnya mobil ini cukup?" Tanya Athrun tak yakin, "Sudahlah, lebih baik aku menunggu Yzak saja. Empat jam lagi dia sudah selesai kerja."

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Mobilmu itu kecil, aku tak yakin aku bisa cukup didalamnya lalu…." Terlihat sedikit rona merah di pipi Athrun, "…terlalu imut buatku…."

Cagalli terdiam dulu sebentar, lalu ia tertawa mendengar penjelasan terakhir Athrun, Men and their pride….."Oh ayolah Zala-san, mobil ini tidak akan membunuhmu, lagipula apabila kau menunggu temanmu itu, aku tidak yakin doktermu mau menunggumu selama itu." Cagalli lalu menarik tangan Athrun dan membawanya ke sisi kursi penumpang bagian depan dan menyuruh pemuda itu masuk dengansedikit mendorongnya, "Ayolah Zala-san, ini demi kebaikanmu dan kebaikanku juga. Semakin cepat pergi ke rumah sakit, semakin cepat urusanmu dan urusanku beres sehingga aku bisa pulang dan kamu tidak perlu lama-lama bersama denganku." Jelas Cagalli.

Mendengar penjelasan gadis itu, entah mengapa Athrun setuju, sangat setuju. Semakin cepat urusannya beres, semakin cepat gadis itu menghilang dari hadapannya untuk hari ini. Maka ketenangan untuk dirinya pun akan semakin dekat, "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi."

* * *

Selesai...review-review...?

**Regards,**

**Fuyu Aki**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for a long absence...have a lots of things to do...and more importantly, maybe I can't update my stories as fast as I could because, yeah you know...life...

So I beg that my dearest reader be patient with me.  
For now, I want to focus with my non one-shot story. This one, and the other one on the different fandom.

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything except myself**

* * *

**MY PRECIOUS ROSE**

**Chapter 04**

Cagalli melemparkan tasnya dengan keras ke arah lokernya dan mengambil handuk kecil dari tasnya tersebut. Sungguh, selama tiga tiga hari dia menemani dan menjadi pesuruh laki-laki itu membuat dirinya cukup kacau, untuk sekarang. Laki-laki itu, sahabat saudara kembarnya itu, Athrun Zala, benar-benar lelaki yang memiliki harga diri yang sangat tinggi. Dia tidak habis pikir mengapa Kira bisa menjadi sahabat baik orang macam itu.

Baru kemarin Cagalli dikejutkan oleh kedatangan saudara kembarnya dan seseorang yang baru, lebih tepatnya manajer Athrun Zala yang datang dengan histeris dan cukup mengejutkan Cagalli. Manajernya memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda dengan Athrun Zala, Heine Westenfluss. Iya, itu nama manajernya, orang yang carefree dan cukup….dramatis? Entah bagaimana menggambarkannya namun Cagalli dengan mudah dapat akrab dengan pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut. Ditambah, dia heran bagaimana seorang Athrun Zala dapat bertemu orang macam dia.

"Oh, jadi kau nona yang membuat klienku….celaka..?" Tanya Heine dengan nada yang ragu-ragu.

Cagalli yang masih terkejut dengan kedatangan Kira yang dilanjutkan dengan kedatangan Heine tidak dapat menjawab dengan jelas. Ditambah Heine memanggil Athrun dengan panggilan A-kun? Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Panggilan yang imut untuk orang macam Athrun.

"Iya..aku;"

"Dia pembantu sekaligus pesuruhku yang baru, Heine.." sela Athrun cepat yang masih sibuk dengan berbagai macam dokumen miliknya, "Lebih baik kau segera kemari Westenfluss, atau kau akan histeris sehingga menghancurkan planet ini."

"Pesuruh?" Heine terdengar bingung dan menatap Kira yang hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan kembli sibuk membantu Athrun. Heine lalu melihat gadis pirang yang masih gugup dihadapannya itu, "Tenang saja nona…"

"Cagalli…" kata Cagalli pelan.

"Nona Cagalli, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Kecelakaan yang sudah terjadi bukanlah hal yang dapat kita perkirakan. Kecuali kalau kita berhati-hati. Tapi, tenanglah…sekarang aku sudah disini dan semua terkendali. Kau tidak perlu khawatir nona!" seru Heine berusaha menghibur Cagalli.

"Westenfluss!"

Seruan kliennya yang tampak tidak sabaran membuat Heine segera menuju ruang keluarga dan langsung sibuk dengan berbagai macam dokumen yang berserakan di meja ruangan tersebut. Cagalli hanya menghela napas, dia tidak dapat membantu banyak apalagi kedatangan Kira dan Heine adalah untuk memperhitungkan kerugian dari absen mendadaknya Athrun di dunia musik. Langkah kaki Cagalli langsung menuju ke dapur dan menyiapkan minuman untuk pemuda-pemuda tersebut, ya sebagai pesuruh, dia harus menyiapkan sesuatu kan?

"Apa ini?" Tanya Athrun ketika Cagalli yang menaruh tiga mug besar berisi kopi hangat.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, ini minuman. Kopi. Kenapa?" tegas Cagalli sambil menunjukkan wajah cueknya, "Bukankah ini hal yang wajar kulakukan, sebagai pesuruh sekaligus pembantu ditempatmu?" dia lalu duduk disebelah Kira dan membisikkan sesuatu ke pemuda berambut coklat tersebut dan wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

Athrun tidak ingin berdebat sekarang, karena dokumen-dokumen dihadapannya lebih penting dibandingkan perdebatan tentang 'kopi' tadi. Heine langsung meminum kopi itu tanpa sungkan dan langsung wajah ceria terlihat di wajahnya, "Kopi yang sangat enak Nona! Kau sungguh berbakat!"

"Terima kasih, namun ini hanya kopi biasa saja." Timpal Cagalli.

"Tapi ini sungguh enak. Kau harus meminumnya Athrun, Kira!" seru Heine ke kedua temannya.

Athrun tidak mempedulikannya sedangkan Kira hanya tersenyum, "Aku tahu hal itu Heine, karena aku sering meminum kopi yang kau minum tersebut."

"Apa maksudmu Yamato, tak kusangka kau 'bermain' dibelakang Lacus, heh?"

Kira langsung merangkul Cagalli, "Dia….saudara kembarku Heine-san. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Mata Heine melebar seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan yang dia dengar. Memang sekilas dia seperti melihat adanya persamaan antara Kira dengan Cagalli namun dia tidak yakin. "Kau tidak pernah cerita…"

"_Long story…really…_."

* * *

Pertemuan satu hari itu, membuat Cagalli mengenal sisi lain Athrun yang bisa dibilang sangat bertanggung jawab, yah walau dia akui, lelaki itu ternyata memang memiliki ego yang sangat besar. Namun, Heine yang terkenal dengan keahliannya menangani semua masalah dengan mottonya yang dikutip dari seseorang, '_make the impossible thing possible_' meyakinkan Cagalli kalau semua masalah sudah terkendali sehingga dia Cagalli, tidak usah berwajah masam.

Alunan musik, _Yumemiru Shoujo ni_ di ruangan tari membuat Cagalli melupakan saat-saat dia dengan pemuda menyebalkan tersebut. Dia melakukan gerakan-gerakan balet yang sudah dimodifikasi sehingga menjadi satu kesatuan dengan lagu tersebut. Gerakan sissone sebagai gerakan penutup, membuat tarian itu terlihat sangat sempurna bagi siapapu yang melihatnya.

"Seperti yang sudah dapat dilihat dari lulusan sekolah seni terkemuka di ORB, Kharmonia. Sempurna! Sungguh sempurna!"

Pujian tersebut membuat Cagalli segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan tersenyum sambil mengambil handuk miliknya di salah satu sudut ruangan tari, "Kau berlebihan Milly…"

Gadis berambut coklat yang dari tadi ternyata memperhatikan Cagalli menari segera medekati gadis itu dan memeluknya, "Awww…Miriallia Haww…sudah berkali-kali kubilang, jangan peluk aku seperti itu!"

Miriallia lalu tersenyum, "Aku jarang melihatmu sekarang. Kudengar kau sibuk dengan Kira. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia sakit?" Cagalli yang mendengar pertanyaan itu, segera melepas pelukan Miriallia dan mendengus pelan. Dia lalu meninggalkan sahabatnya itu dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti, "Aaah…tunggu aku Ca-chan!"

"Kira baik-baik saja Milly…tapi sahabatnya tidak…jadi, aku harus membantu sahabatnya itu selama beberapa hari terakhir ini…" jelas Cagalli sambil menenggak air mineral dari botol minumnya.

"Sahabatnya?" Tanya Milly.

"Iya, kau tahu kan? Athrun Zala sang pemain biola terkenal itu." Jelas Cagalli santai sambil mengambil suatu kotak dari tasnya. Ketika dia melirik kearah Miriallia karena gadis itu sama sekali tidak merespon, Cagalli terkejut dengan yang dia lihat. Mata sahabatnya itu melebar, mulut terbuka lebar juga namun jelas terlihat raut wajah senang diwajahnya yang membuat Cagalli menjadi agak merinding, "A..apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak salah dengar Cags?" seru Miriallia. "Athrun Zala yang jenius, tampan dan idaman seluruh wanita tidak hanya di ORB namun juga di PLANT!?" Dari nada bicara dan gerak tubuhnya, jelas sekali Miriallia sangat excited dengan kabar tersebut.

_Hmmm…..ladies' man. Kulihat tidak seperti itu.._pikir Cagalli, "Yah lalu, ada apa dengan hal itu? Apa yang istimewa?"

Mirialli lalu menggenggam erat bahu sahabatnya itu, "Cagalli Yula Athha, kau harus tahu. Banyak wanita yang rela mati demi dapat posisimu itu….dia itu..incaran semua gadis Cags!"

_Yah tapi tidak untukku, he is not my type afterall…._pikir Cagalli, "Oh, begitukah…"

Miriallia masih tenggelam dengan dunianya. Cagalli yakin dia sekarang sedang membayangkan 'ini' 'itu' yang pastinya ada kaitannya dengan Athrun Zala itu. Cagalli hanya bisa menghela napas dan segera memasuki ruang kelas yang terdengar ramai dengan suara hiruk pikuk anak-anak, "Hai, kalian sudah siap dengan pelajaran hari ini?" sapa Cagalli.

* * *

Athrun Zala tidak pernah menyangka, manajernya yang sehati dan sevisi misi dengan dirinya selama ini ternyata untuk pertama kalinya mengemukakan pendapat yang berbeda dengannya. Pendapat mengenai Cagalli, gadis yang memberikan kesialan serta mimpi buruk baginya. Dia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana Heine memuji dan menganggumi gadis itu, padahal belum sampai 24 jam mereka bertemu tapi, mereka sudah seperti sahabat lama yang tidak pernah bertemu hampir seabad lamanya.

Kira hanya tertawa dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Heine yang dengan penuh semnagat, lantang mengemukakan pendapatnya di depan dirinya dan Athrun. Dia tahu, Cagalli memiliki sisi yang tidak biasa dari kebanyakan gadis. Namun, Cagalli memiliki sisi yang juga seperti gadis pada umumnya, yah seperti pujian-pujian tentang Cagalli yang disampaikan oleh Heine.

Athrun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pada saat itu dan kembali mengumpat-umpat dalam hati. Sudah seminggu Athrun melihat sosok Cagalli yang setiap hari datang kerumahnya dan dia masih belum melihat apa yang istimewa dari gadis itu sampai-sampai Heine dan Kira, khususnya Heine karena Kira saudara kembarnya, memperlakukan gadis itu yah, cukup istimewa salah satunya dengan memujinya habis-habisan seakan-akan dia adalah gadis satu-satunya yang ada di muka bumi ini.

Melihat tangannya yang masih dibebat dan hari ini adalah hari dia menjalani _check-up_ di rumah sakit lagi-lagi dia harus menghubungi gadis itu. Entah mengapa kesialan selalu menimpa dirinya, menurutnya karena, jadwal dia melakukan _check-up_ selalu bertepatan dengan jadwal kosong Cagalli dan sayangnya merupakan jadwal sibuk sahabat-sahabatnya, jadi pilihan pun jatuh pada 'ditemani' oleh pembantunya itu. Sempat ia mengumpat apakah ini merupakan kesialan atau kebetulan, tapi dia meyakini kalau ini adalah KESIALAN.

_Sudah jam 8 pagi lebih, seharusnya dia sudah ada di lantai bawah menunggu dan memberitahuku kalau dia sudah sampai…_pikir Athrun sambil melihat jam di layar ponselnya. Dia tidak yakin Cagalli tidak akan datang karena dengan jelas gadis itu mengirim e-mail ke ponselnya kalau dia sedang menuju apartemennya. Sebelum dia kehabisan napas dan kesabaran di kamar apartemennya yang sumpek, Athrun pun memutuskan untuk menunggu gadis itu diluar. _Mungkin terjebak macet…_pikirnya sederhana sambil berjalan keluar dari apartemennya.

* * *

Betapa terkejut Athrun ketika dia melihat gadis berambut pirang berdiri di depan apartemenya tepatnya di trotoar dekat dia memarkirkan mobilnya. Athrun langsung menghela napas lega, tapi gadis itu yang tengah membelakangi pintu masuk gedung apartemennya tidak menyadarinya. Dari posisinya sudah jelas, kalau Cagalli sedang menelepon, walau Athrun tidak dapat mendengar dengan siapa dia mengobrol dan tentang apa tapi, dia yakin gadis itu sedang senang karena selama beberapa saat Athrun mendengar tawa renyah dari mulut gadis itu dan akhiran _kun_ yang diucapkan gadis itu, membuat Athrun kemudian menyimpulkan gadis itu sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria.

Merasa dirinya dilupakan dan tidak disadari keberadaannya seperti hantu, Athrun berdeham cukup kencang sehingga Cagalli terkejut dan langsung berbalik. Lagi-lagi dia terkejut ketika melihat Athrun yang sepertinya sudah menunggu lama, dia lalu mengucapkan salam pada orang yang diteleponnya, meminta maaf dan menutupnya. Athrun bisa melihat gadis yang ada dihadapannya sekarang mendadak berubah menjadi gugup.

* * *

Cagalli terkejut ketika melihat Athrun sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dan dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didadanya namun, yang membuat Cagalli terkejut adalah pria itu sedikit menunjukkan senyum simpulnya, sepertinya dia puas karena berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Cagalli yang pada saat itu sedang asyik dengan teleponnya sehingga dia gugup dan menutupinya dengan merapihkan rambutnya yang menghalangi pandangannya, "Hei, maaf…sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya karena dia tahu, dia telat karena telepon tersebut.

"Hmm….tidak juga…" jawab Athrun singkat, "..aku jadi merasa bersalah dengan pacarmu itu, waktumu jadi terbuang-buang karena kau jadi 'pesuruh' ku." Katanya.

Cagalli tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, dia tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan langsung tertawa lepas, "Hahahahaha…."

"Hei, apa yang lucu?" balas Athrun yang tampak tidak senang dan terdengar ketus. Namun, gadis itu tidak menjawab karena masih sibuk tertawa.

"Pacar? Yang barusan menelepon itu bukan pacarku…" jawab Cagalli setelah dia berhasil mengontrol tawanya.

"Lalu? _Fans_-mu?" Tanya Athrun lagi, karena berdasarkan cerita Kira dia termasuk gadis yang populer dan supel.

Cagalli mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan menutup mulutnya, menahannya untuk tidak tertawa lagi, "_Fans_? Untuk informasimu Tuan, aku tidak paham apa maksudmu dengan _Fans_-ku dan mengenai pacar, maaf Tuan aku ini masih _single_." Jelasnya mantap.

Athrun hanya mengangguk acuh tak acuh, dia memang berniat untuk bertanya pada gadis itu, entah mengapa. Namun, dia tidak percaya kalau Cagalli akan menjelaskan sejelas mungkin hingga sampai pada status dirinya. "Oh, baiklah…" kata Athrun datar.

Cagalli masih tersenyum geli akibat percakapan yang beberapa waktu baru terjadi, dia tidak menyangka seorang seketus dan sepemarah Athrun Zala akan menanyakan tentang status hubungannya dengan seseorang. Tapi, dia sadar dia tidak boleh mempermalukan pria dengan penuh harga diri ini yang ada dihadapannya di depan banyak orang, "Jadi, kau siap menuju rumah sakit?" ajaknya sambil menunjuk mobil _mini cooper_nya yang diparkir tepat dibelakangnya dengan ibu jarinya.

Athrun tidak berkata apa-apa dan segera menuju kursi penumpang bagian depan. Cagalli hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya akibat tingkah pria itu. Ketika mereka masuk ke mobil, Cagalli segera menarik jas berwarna abu-abu kebiru-biruan yang hampir diduduki oleh Athrun, "Maaf…biar kau nyaman…" jelasnya sambil melempar jas tersebut ke kursi belakang mobilnya.

"Kharmonia?" Athrun terkejut melihat badge yang dibordir pada bagian dada sebelah kiri jas tersebut, "Kau..lulusan…"

"Yang belajar ditempat tersebut tidak hanya Anda Tuan…" potong Cagalli sambil memposisikan duduk nyaman dikursinya dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Pakai _safety belt_.." pintanya pada Athrun yang masih diam terlihat terkejut.

* * *

Hasil pemeriksaan rumah sakit masih belum memberikan hasil yang memuaskan, kabar bagusnya adalah tangannya hanya perlu digantung selama dua minggu lagi dan tidak ada kemungkinan cacat sehingga dapat sembuh total. Tapi, beban pikiran Athrun bukan hanya tentang tangannya yang tidak bisa digunakan tapi juga tentang Cagalli. Gadis itu memiliki aura dan keunikan tersendiri. Athrun tidak pernah tahu kalau Cagalli berasal dari Kharmonia dan Kira juga tidak pernah bercerita tentang saudara kembarnya itu, bahkan dia tidak pernah bercerita kalau dia PUNYA saudara. Sungguh, dia memiliki sahabat yang sangat bisa diandalkan, sungguh. Gadis itu memiliki keunikan tersendiri, cara dia berbicara, bertingkah dan yang lainnya membuat orang tertarik seperti magnet membuat Athrun ingin tahu apa yang ada dibalik wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum itu tapi, dia tidak ingin mengakui hal itu. Karena gadis itu merupakan kesialan baginya, dia seharusnya MENJAUHINYA, bukan MENDEKATINYA.

Athrun lalu melihat Cagalli sedang berbicara dengan seorang dokter berambut pirang yang nampaknya sudah dekat dengannya, percakapan mereka terdengar biasa namun Athrun tahu dari raut wajah dokter itu, dokter itu khawatir. Tapi, lagi-lagi Cagalli berhasil menenangkan dokter itu. Ketika melihat Athrun, Cagalli segera mengundurkan diri dari dokter tersebut dan berlari-lari kecil ke arah Athrun, "Sudah selesai?" tanyanya, "Apa kata Dokter?" namun melihat tangan Athrun yang masih menggantung membuat gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terlihat raut wajah penuh penyesalan.

Entah mengapa, Athrun tidak suka melihat ekspresi gadis itu, awalnya dia ingin menakuti gadis itu biar dia merasakan kesusahan yang dirasakan Athrun, namun hal itu tidak terpikirkan lagi olehnya sehingga dia menjawab, "Dokter bilang tanganku bisa sembuh total."

Mendengar hal itu, Cagalli langsung tersenyum, "Syukurlah…"

* * *

**Done, please review...**

**sorry if it was short...**  
**Okay...focus with the other story...**

**See you next time!**

**Regards,**

**Fuyu Aki.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter baru...hmmm...ngomong-ngomong masih terdapat banyak kesalahan mulai dari chapter awal. So, Fuyu pun memutuskan untuk menulis ulang dan mengupload ulang chap 1-4.

Semoga memuaskan para Reader tercinta sekalian!

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything !**

* * *

**MY PRECIOUS ROSE**

**Chapter 05**

Athrun masih terdiam memandangi gadis berambut pirang yang masih fokus mengendarai mobil sambil sedikit bersenandung. Athrun merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis yang ada di sampingnya ini. Dia….hmmm Athrun sendiri bingung bagaimana menggambarkannya, misterius, menyebalkan atau yah..., pastinya hingga sekarang dia tidak dapat bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu. Sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi, senyuman yang diperlihatkannya di rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu memberikan sensasi dan kesan tersendiri.

Senyuman yang sepertinya dengan mudahnya menyihir orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Athun sempat melihat atau lebih tepatnya melirik gadis itu ketika mereka sedang menunggu di lobi rumah sakit, bagaimana gadis itu menghibur anak-anak yang berlari-larian dan kemudian terjatuh didekatnya, mengobrol dengan pasien lanjut usia yang kebetulan lewat dan membutuhkan bantuan. Semuanya..tampak alami, seakan-akan…dia memang seperti itu.

Sekarang berhubung dia ingin memastikan suatu hal, Athrun meminta Cagalli untuk mengantarkannya ke Kharmonia. Awalnya Cagalli menolak karena bulan ini merupakan bulan awal tahun ajaran. Namun, dengan sisi harga dirinya yang tinggi Athrun tidak mau tahu dan memaksa gadis itu untuk mengantarnya. Kalau tidak, dia akan mengungkit masalah kecelakaan sebagai ancaman, mudah bukan ?

"Hei!"

Suara gadis itu menghentikan lamunan Athrun dan terkejut sedikit, "A-apa?" tanyanya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang aneh diwajahku? Entah mengapa kau sepertinya mengamatiku terus Zala-san..tenang saja, aku masih ingat jalan menuju Kharmonia kok, Anda tidak perlu khawatir…" jelas Cagalli.

"Memangnya siapa yang memandangimu terus?" elak Athrun.

"Tapi dari posisimu yang sedang menopang dagu dan memposisikan wajahmu ke arahku membuatku mengambil kesimpulan kalau Anda memandangiku, hanya itu saja." Jelas Cagalli yang terdengar senang sekaligus geli dengan analisa kecilnya itu. Bisa-bisanya dia menjelaskan hal bodoh macam ini kepada orang super serius seperti Athrun.

_Gadis ini….sepertinya penilaianku salah tentang dia, ternyata dia tidak jauh berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang ada disekitarku…pikir Athrun_. "Hmmm…daripada memikirkan hal tersebut, lebih baik kau pikirkan bagaimana memasuki dan memarkirkan mobilmu di Kharmonia, Nona Athha…"

"Atch…kau mengingatkanku dengan kenangan buruk itu…parkiran di Kharmonia adalah parkiran super ketat yang mahasiswa dan orang umum susah untuk parkir di area kampus.." kata Cagalli walau terdengar kecewa namun terdapat nada iseng seakan-akan dia ingin memecahkan tembok penghalang antara dirinya dengan Athrun.

"_It's your business Miss. Not mine…_"

* * *

"Jadi aku sedang istirahat dahulu _sensei_," jelas Athrun pada pria tinggi besar dihadapannya. "Yah, anggap saja ini sebagai bonus liburan, mungkin."

Pria yang duduk dihadapan Athrun tertawa lepas, "Yah, aku tak menyangka kau sekarang bisa bersantai juga Athrun-kun. Terakhir kali aku mengobrol denganmu adalah ketika aku menjadi dosen pembimbingmu untuk Tugas Akhirmu, dan aku masih ingat benar bahwa kau sama sekali tidak pernah santai, kecuali aku yang mengingatkanmu atau Hawke-san, bahkan Yamato-san dan Clyne-san harus menyeretmu keluar dari ruang latihan ketika jam makan siang mulai. Kau selalu serius dan entah mengapa itu yang kusuka darimu. Berdedikasi tinggi." Ujar pria tersebut sambil menyesap kopi yang tersedia di meja.

"Dullindal-_sensei_, tolong jangan ingatkan masa-masa itu. Aku jadi ingat saat itu kau sampai menyita biolaku karena aku tidak berhenti memainkannya." Kata Athrun sambil tersipu malu. Gilbert Dullindal yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah dosen yang hebat dan berkat dialah, pada akhir kelulusannya Athrun langsung mendapatkan tawaran untuk konser di Perancis dan juga Jerman.

Gilbert lalu tersenyum, "Tapi, aku senang Athrun-kun..kau bisa mengendalikan dan membatasi dirimu. Entah mengapa, bagaimana dan siapakah yang berhasil membuatmu seperti ini, namun aku bersyukur. Kau harus bisa menikmati hidupmu nak." Jelasnya.

* * *

Setelah obrolan kecil dengan beberapa dosennya, Athrun sangat senang. Karena, akhirnya dia dapat mengunjungi kampus lamanya. Namun ada beberapa dosen yang menyayangkan kondisi tangannya karena dia tidak dapat menunjukkan kemampuan dirinya dihadapan para mahasiswa baru. Sebenarnya dia sebal karena dia tidak dapat menunjukkan kehebatannya namun, yah mau bagaimana lagi. Semua karena kecelakaan yang diakibatkan oleh Cagalli.

Cagalli. Ngomong-ngomong tentang gadis itu, kemana perginya gadis itu? Seingat Athrun, gadis itu juga memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan beberapa dosen dan teman-temannya dibandingkan menunggu di dalam mobil yang panas dan sumpek. Langkah kaki Athrun pun terhenti, sebelum berpisah sebentar dengan Cagalli, dia tidak lupa untuk menanyakan nomor ponselnya sehingga dia tidak pusing untuk mencari-cari Cagalli.

_Truut..truut..truut…._

_Tidak ada jawaban. Aneh, _pikir Athrun. Apa lagi tingkah yang akan dilakukan Cagalli sampai-sampai dia tidak mengangkat ponselnya. Sudah dua jam lebih, atau dia asyik mengobrol dengan dosen dan teman-temannya. Oh iya, wanita..mereka hobi mengobrol panjang lebar dan lama. Walau sepertinya Cagalli bukan tipe seperti itu, tapi wanita tetaplah wanita.

_Hmmm…lebih baik aku ke prodi tari saja. Yah sekalian melihat-lihat karena aku tidak pernah ke gedung tari…._pikir Athrun sambil segera bergerak menuju gedung program studi tari.

* * *

Begitu Athrun sampai di gedung prodi tari, dia segera menuju ruang dosen dan tidak menemukan Cagalli. Iapun bertanya pada beberapa orang namun mereka tidak tahu pasti kemana Cagalli pergi, hanya memberikan arah kemana perginya Cagalli setelah bertemu dengan orang-orang digedun tersebut. Athrun pergi mengikuti arah yang diberitahukan oleh orang yang dia temui, mahasiswi sepertinya.

"-….perkenalkan..Cagalli Yula Athha…"Langkah kakinya berhenti ketika mendengar nama gadis itu disebutkan. Dia melihat ruangan tersebut, sepertinya gadis itu sedang ada di ruang pertunjukann kecil. Athrun memasuki ruangan yang gelap gulita tersebut, hanya panggung yang disinari oleh cahaya lampu. Tampak seorang staff pengajar dengan beberapa muridnya sedang duduk dan memperhatikan gadis pirang yang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka.

_Cagalli, itu dia_, pikir Athrun yang lega karena akhirnya menemukan gadis itu. Sepertinya, Cagalli diminta untuk menunjukkan bakat tariannya di depan murid-murid yang sepertinya masih mahasiswa baru. "Dia adalah murid terbaikku," jelas dosen tersebut sambil mulai menyalakan lagu dari sebuah CD player yang terhubung dengan sound system ruangan. Lantunan lagu _Yumemiru Shoujo Ni_ mulai terdengar, Athrun pun memutuskan untuk menonton dulu, dia tidak ingin mengganggu Cagalli. Dia duduk di kursi penonton dan mengambil posisi sehingga Cagalli tidak melihatnya. Lagipula dia penasaran dengan keahlian para penari Kharmonia yang terkenal dengan tari kontemporernya ditambah, sehebat apakah seorang Cagalli Yula Athha sampai-sampai dosen tersebut sangat memujinya.

Ketika Cagalli mulai menari, gerakannya, ekspresi wajahnya, sesuai, sangat sesuai dengan lagu yang dimainkan. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Cagalli, dibalik penampilannya yang seperti laki-laki, ternyata memiliki sense keindahan gerakan yang hebat. Gerakan tariannya bukan hanya menyatu dengan ekspresi serta lagu, namun juga dengan dirinya. Seakan-akan dia sedang bercerita melalui mimic dan gerakan tubuhnya. _Jenius, gadis itu jenius_, pikir Athrun. Dia juga tidak habis pikir mengapa Kira tidak pernah memperkenalkan kalau dia memiliki saudara kembar yang sangat berbakat.

Begitu lagu itu selesai, semua murid-murid bertepuk yang masih ingat kalau dia sedang sembunyi berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak bertepuk tangan. Gadis itu benar-benar hebat. Tariannya serta ekspresinya menenangkan jiwanya. Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang salah. Sejak kapan Cagalli memberikan dampak positif pada dirinya. Athrun tidak ingin mengakui hal tersebut, lalu dia ingat kata-kata dosennya kalau dia sudah berubah jadi seseorang yang 'santai' ? Baiklah, sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal tersebut karena, perjalanan yang dilaluinya masih sangat panjang dan apabila dia ingin makan malam di rumah tercinta, maka dia harus segera menghubungi Cagalli.

* * *

Cagalli kaget ketika dia sadar kalau dia sudah melupakan seseorang, Athrun Zala. "Oh tidak…" Dia segera mengutuk dirinya yang lagi-lagi asyik sendiri. Cagalli segera mengambil barang-barang miliknya.

"Ada apa Cagalli?" Tanya dosennya.

"Maaf Gladys-sensei, aku harus segera pergi. Terima kasih atas kesempatan yang sudah Anda berikan." Jawab Cagalli yang segera pamit dan lompat dari panggung untuk segera menuju pintu keluar masuk ruangan yang ada di area bangku penonton.

Cagalli segera merogoh ponsel milikinya dan betapa terkejut dirinya karena terdapat 10 missed call dan 6 unread messages dari orang itu, Athrun Zala. Cagalli menggertakkan giginya tak bisa dibayangkan kalau Athrun akan mengamuk karena kelalaiannya. Dia segera menghubungi Athrun, begitu dering kedua, pemuda itu mengangkat teleponnya. "Maaf, urusanku baru selesai, Kau ada dimana sekarang? Biar aku yang menuju tempatmu." Kata Cagalli yang terdengar panik.

"Berhenti."

Cagalli langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya, "Eh? Apa?"

"Berbaliklah dan lihat ke arah jam dua."

Cagalli mengikuti perintah tersebut dan lagi-lagi dia dibuat terkejut. Athrun Zala ada di dalam ruangan. Lebih parah lagi, dia….tersenyum. Bukan senyuman yang dipaksakan namun senyuman tulus yang benar-benar menggambarkan suasana hati seseorang yang sedang senang. "A-apa…" Cagalli berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah bisa menurunkan ponselmu." Kata Athrun sambil menunjukkan kalau Cagalli masih memegang ponselnya dan memasangkannya di telinga. Cagalli terkejut dan segera memasukkan ponselnya dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merah karena malu dan mengatur napas dan suaranya. "Jadi, itu tarian kontemporer?"

"Eh?" Cagalli mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Tarian yang indah." Puji Athrun.

Jadi, pria ini sudah ada di ruangan ini selama dia menari atau mungkin sebelum dia menari Athrun sudah datang dan duduk diam-diam di ruangan ini. "Te…terima kasih…" jawab Cagalli. Athrun merasa lucu melihat gadis pirang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Gadis yang dia kenal bisa mengucapkan kata-kata kasar, ternyata memiliki sense seni yang sangat bagus. Bahkan sangat brilliant dan genius namun, Athrun sangat penasaran mengenai alasan gadis ini tidak menari di panggung besar. Karena dia yakin, setelah lulus dia, Cagalli pasti akan langsung direkrut oleh berbagai tim tari di ORB bahkan di seluruh dunia.

* * *

Cagalli hanya bisa mengerenyitkan dahi ketika Athrun mendadak bilang ingin mencari sebuah CD lagu sebagai referensi. Yah, karena hari ini dia sedang libur dari pekerjaan, maka Cagalli dengan senang hati menemani pemuda itu walau dia masih bingung dengan kondisi hati Athrun yang sepertinya sedang…..senang ? Dia tak yakin karena ada kalanya emosi pemuda itu meledak.

Sekarang, disinilah dia berada bersama sang pemain biola musik. "Kau tunggu disini, aku mau mencari beberapa CD lagu dulu!" pinta Athrun sambil langsung masuk ke toko tersebut dan menghampiri salah satu pegawai toko tersebut.

Cagalli hanya mengangguk pelan, dan dia hanya bisa menunggu pria tersebut karena seperi biasa, dia adalah pesuruh dan pelayan pria itu. Dia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu pria tersebut sambil mendengarkan lagu. Mendekati dan memasang _headphone_ serta memilih lagu secara acak Cagalli tenggelam dalam dunia musik. Kepala, tangan serta kakinya ikut bermain kecil mengikuti irama musik tersebut. Sesekali mulutnya menyanyikan lirik dari lagu tersebut dan senyuman terlihat di wajahnya menandakan dia sangat menghayati lagu tersebut.

* * *

Sambil menunggu salah satu pegawai mencarikan CD lagu yang dia inginkan, tatapan Athrun tidak dapat lepas dari Cagalli. Tersenyum lagi, iya dia tersenyum lagi melihat tingkah gadis itu, mendengarkan lagu sambil bergerak atau mungkin bisa dibilang menari kecil mengikuti irama. Jelas sekali kalau Cagalli sangat menyukai lagi dan juga….menari.

Pegawai toko yang tak kunjung datang membuat Athrun menghampiri gadis itu dan ingin mengintip lagu apa yang sedang didengar gadis itu. Ketika dia berada di belakang Cagalli, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangannya dan tetap tenggelam dalam dunianya. Sampai akhirnya, Cagalli melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang dan menabrak pelan Athrun.

"Ah!" Cagalli terkejut dan segera berbalik dan dia sangat terkejut karena Athrun ada dibelakangnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari dan merasakan keberadaan pria tersebut. "Ma-maafkan aku!" Seru Cagalli sambil melepas _headphone_ miliknya.

"Sudah, tak apa-apa." Kata Athrun, "Tak kusangka kau juga mendengarkan lagu. Yang tadi itu, _continued story_ karangan Kotaro Nakagawa kan?" Tanya Athrun.

"Hmmm..sebagai penari wajarkan kalau aku tahu lagu juga…." Jelas Cagalli yang merasa kalau Athrun sedang _show off_ tentang pengetahuan musiknya. "Iya…tadi itu lagu karangan Kotaro Nakagawa…."

"Ketika menari…kau menggunakan lagu karangan Yuki Kajiura kan?" Tanya Athrun.

"Iya."

"Kau sangat suka musik bertipe teaterikal ya?"

Cagalli tidak paham maksud Athrun yang tiba-tiba bertanya tentang selera musiknya sehingga dia hanya mengangguk saja. "_Yumemiru shoujo ni_, lagu yang indah…lagu apa lagi yang kau suka?" Tanya Athrun tiba-tiba.

"_Every Time You Kissed Me_, karangan Yuki Kajiura." Jawab Cagalli.

"Hmm…penah mendengar _Vanity_?"Tanya Athrun yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan oleh gadis itu. "Wajar bila kau belum dengar, itu berasal dari album solonya yang pertama." Jelas Athrun sambil memilih beberapa lagu di tracklist alat pemutar lagu. "Pasang _headphone_ nya!" perintah Athrun. Cagalli langsung mengikuti perintah Athrun dan mendengarkan lagu yang dipilih oleh Athrun.

Setelah mendengar lagu tersebut, senyuman terlihat di wajah Cagalli dan dia langsung menatap Athrun dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. "Kau benar Zala-san!" serunya, "Ini lagu yang indah, aku harus mencari dan membelinya nya sekarang juga." Ucap Cagalli sambil melepas _headphone_ dan memanggil salah satu pegawai toko. Meninggalkan Athrun seorang diri. Athrun hanya mengangkat bahu dan mendengarkan lagu sambil menunggu gadis itu.

* * *

"Tak kusangka aku pada akhirnya menemukan album solo mu juga Zala-san." Ucap Cagalli senang sambil memegang dua _case_ CD lagu yang baru saja dia beli. Vino-san benar-benar hebat dan tak kusangka dia adalah penggemar beratmu." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa geli.

Vino, nama salah satu pegawai toko yang membantu Cagalli mencari CD lagu Kajiura Yuki. Athrun heran, mengapa dengan mudahnya gadis ini berbicara dan mendekati orang seakan-akan mereka adalah sahabat lama. Apakah memang dia seperti itu atau apa. Namun, berkat pegawai itu Athrun harus meminta bantuan Cagalli karena Vino memaksa untuk foto bersama dengan Athrun sampai meminta tanda tangannya. Mengenai CD lagu solonya, Athrun entah mengapa tidak tega memberitahu Cagalli kalau dia bisa memberikan CD itu gratis. Namun, wajah senang dan excited gadis itu, membuat Athrun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku yakin Kira belum memiliki CD lagu pasti akan merengek seperti anak kecil." Kata Cagalli lebih ke diri sendiri namun ucapannya membuat Athrun kembali dari lamunannya.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan KIra?" Tanya Athrun tiba-tiba. Karena selama ini dia tidak tahu kalau Kira memiliki saudara kembar.

"Kami…saudara kembar.." jawab Cagalli.

"Bukan…maksudku…"

Cagalli hanya tersenyum kecil karena dia tahu, jawaban yang diinginkan oleh Athrun, "Kami….terpisah sejak bayi. Aku diadopsi oleh keluarga Athha dan dia oleh keluaga Yamato. Kami tidak tahu tentang orang tua kami yang asli."

_Terpisah sejak bayi? Adopsi?_ Pikir Athrun yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengar olehnya.

"Kau tahu, aku bertemu Kira di tempat yang sangat tidak terduga…." Ucap Cagalli yang tampaknya tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa geli dari suaranya yang menahan tawa, "…saat itu Lacus mengajakku ikut dengannya ke acara kencan buta dan dia ingin mengenalkan aku pada pacar barunya yang dia bangga-bangga kan itu, dan saat itu salah satu teman kami berkata kalau aku dan Kira memiliki wajah dan sifat yang mirip. Sempat pada saat itu Lacus cemburu, namun akhirnya semua pun jelas, Kira adalah saudara kembarku dan kami…sudah memiliki jalan hidup kami masing-masing…."

"Lalu..mengenai keluargamu…"

"Kadang-kadang aku berpikir Zala-san, apakah orang tuaku menginginkan aku dan Kira di dunia ini? Kira pernah bilang, tidak ada orang tua yang tidak mencintai anaknya. Sedangkan aku sebagai anak yang dibesarkan oleh seorang ayah tanpa seorang ibu, bertanya-tanya mengenai cinta dan kasih sayang…." Cagalli lalu sadar kalau dia sudah mencurahkan isi pikirannya pada Athrun yang sudah dicap 'orang yang tidak pernah peduli' oelh Cagalli, "Ah..maaf aku jadi bicara ngelantur…."

"Athha…" kata Athrun sambil menelan ludah, "..aku memang tidak berhak mengatakan hal ini karena aku sendiri tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang, Namun aku yakin, orang tuamu pasti menyayangimu. Karena, kalau tidak kau dan Kira tidak akan berada di panti asuhan dan diadopsi oleh orang yang bisa menyayangimu melebihi mereka, mungkin…" jelas Athrun.

Cagalli hanya tersenyum dan entah mengapa dia ingin mempercayai kata-kata Athrun, "Terima kasih…."

* * *

Hmmm...seoertinya flow ceritanya terlalu cepat...namun apa daya..Fuyu sudah berusaha...!

Ayo silahkan di review...!

**Regards,**

**Fuyu Aki**


	6. Chapter 6

Huwaaaa...chapter 6.

Thanks buat semua reviewer ! Fuyu akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini walau Fuyu sekarang sudah mulai sibuk menunaikan tugas di dunia nyata!

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

* * *

**MY PRECIOUS ROSE**

**Chapter 06**

Cagalli hanya bisa berdecak dan memutar bola mata ambernya sambil bersabar melihat tingkah Athrun. Tidak disangka, selain dikenal sebagai si genius dalam musik ternyata juga seorang yang super dalam menyuruh, menurut Cagalli. Selama seharian ini dia menemani Athrun berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Tentu, Cagalli yang membayar namun Athrun beralasan tidak percaya apabila dia membiarkan Cagalli yang terus menerus berbelanja, khawatir gadis itu membeli sesuatu yang tidak dia butuhkan.

"Athha, yang ini!"

"Bukan, aku tidak suka itu!"

"Bisa cepat sedikit?"

Mendengar dan melihat kelakuan Athrun, mau tak mau Cagalli menjadi kesal. Sudah dua minggu dan pemuda itu ternyata tidak berubah sama sekali, tetap sok dan dingin. Jadi, Cagalli ingin meralat semua sikap Athrun ketika mereka pergi ke Kharmonia. Selama ini Cagalli berusaha bersabar, mengingat kecelakaan yang disebabkan olehnya dan juga Kira yang merupakan sahabat baik Athrun. Tentu, dia tidak ingin menyebabkan persahabatan antara Kira dan Athrun terputus karena , walau Cagalli sangat yakin bahwa Athrun adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

Untuk saat ini, ingin sekali dia melempar salah satu kantung belanjaan yang ada di tangannya tepat ke wajah Athrun atau mungkin membuat makan malam yang tidak disukainya. Oh, tentu dia tahu karena pernah suatu hari Kira tidak berhenti bercerita tentang Athrun ketika pemuda itu melakukan konser solo perdananya, meninggalkan Kira yang masih sibuk dengan Tugas Akhirnya dan kekagumannya terhadap sahabatnya itu. Namun Cagalli tidak ingin menceritakan pada AThrun, mengingat betapa tingginya harga diri pemuda itu.

"Aku lapar."

Cagalli segera menoleh ke Athrun yang berdiri disebelahnya yang sedang memasukkan belanjaan ke bagasi. "Eh? Ada apa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Cagalli karena tidak biasanya Athrun blak-blakan mengatakan ingin ini ingin itu, apalagi dia bilang kalau dia lapar. Terdengar cukup kekanak-kanakan.

"Aku lapar dan sepertinya aku ingin makan disuatu tempat malam ini." Jawab Atnrun sambil masuk ke dalam mobil bersamaan dengan Cagalli.

_Benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak…._pikir Cagalli. Suasana hati Athrun Zala memang merupakan misteri bagi Cagalli. Cagalli lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan meninggalkan komplek pertokoan. "Jadi, kau ingin makan dimana?" tanyanya.

"Ada sebuah toko sekaligus rumah yang selalu kukunjungi. Akan kutunjukkan arahnya." Jelas Athrun sambil melihat jalan.

* * *

Sebuah toko musik tua yang bertuliskan _Corda_. Cagalli bingung dan tidak melangkah sedikitpun dari posisinya. "Kau ikut apa tidak?" Tanya Athrun tiba-tiba yang membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu. Melihat gadis itu tidak menjawab, dia segera meninggalkan Cagalli dan masuk ke toko tersebut.

"Eh, tapi ini toko musik apa maksudmu dengan ingin makan disini?" Tanya Cagalli sambil menyusul Athrun namun tidak dipedulikan oleh pria itu. Langkahnya pun terhenti ketika Cagalli tidak sengaja menabrak punggung Athrun yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan berdiri di depan pintu. "Apa…" kata Cagalli sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya.

"Athrun-kun!" Terdengar suara baritone seorang pria. Cagalli berusaha mengintip dari balik punggung Athrun, dan tampak seorang pria tegap berdiri di hadapan Athrun dan memeluk akrab Athrun. Sepertinya mereka sudah kenal lama.

"Yuri-san! Lama tidak berjumpa!" balas Athrun sambil menepuk punggung pria yang dia panggil Yuri tersebut dengan tangannya yang tidak cedera. Mereka berdua pun melepas pelukan akrab tersebut dan Yuri terkejut melihat tangan Athrun yang menggantung. "Ceritanya panjang, ngomong-ngomong dimana Romina-san?" tanyanya, sepertinya Athrun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Yuri mengenai tangannya.

"DIa, sedang di dapur seperti biasa menyiapkan makan malam. Apa kau ingin bergabung?" pinta Yuri dengan santai.

"Justru karena itulah aku kemari." Jawab Athrun mantap.

Cagalli lagi-lagi terkejut. Betapa santai dan seenaknya sekali pemuda ini. Sudah memintanya mengantar ke toko yang ternyata bukan restoran, lalu masuk seenaknya dan kemudian menumpang makan? Oh tidak, Cagalli Yula Athha bukanlah seseorang yang langsung mengiyakan ajakan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. DIa merasa disini bukanlah tempatnya, walau Athrun terlihat sangat nyaman dan santai. "Sepertinya, kau membawa seorang tamu Athrun-kun." Kata Yuri melihat Cagalli yang tampak panik dibelakang Athrun dan perkataan Yuri membuyarkan ketegangan Cagalli yang sibuk dengan pikirannya. "Perkenalkan, saya Yuri Amalfi." Yuri mengulurkan tangannya pada Cagalli.

Tanpa pikir panjang dan khawatir akan mempermalukan Athrun, Cagalli segera menyambut uluran tangan tersebut, "Cagalli. Cagalli Yula Athha. Saya teman dari Zala-san dan saya tidak menyangka kalau Zala-san berniat untuk makan ditempat Anda dan saya…."

"Kau ikut pun tak masalah _young lady_. Justru semakin ramai semakin bagus." Jelas Yuri sambil tersenyum, "Athrun, bawa Nona Athha bersamamu ke tempat Romina. Aku akan menutup toko dahulu baru menyusul kalian." Pinta Yuri yang mulai membereskan toko dan menutup etalase-etalase di toko tersebut.

Cagalli tidak sempat berkata apa-apa karena Athrun segera pergi menuju ruangan lain dari toko tersebut dan Cagalli, mau tak mau harus mengikuti Athrun. Tapi, Cagalli merasa tidak enak karena Yuri harus sampai menutup tokonya lebih cepat hanya karena Athrun yang datang untuk makan.

* * *

Ketika mereka berdua sampai di dapur lagi-lagi sebuah adegan _déjà vu_ terjadi namun orang yang memeluk Athrun sekarang adalah seorang wanita cantik berambut hijau tua dan dia tampak khawatir melihat kondisi Athrun, "Aku tak apa Romina-san dan aku sudah lapar sekali. Aku sudah lama tidak datang kemari.. Aku rindu masakanmu yang sangat lezat itu"

Wanita bernama Romina itu lalu memukul pelan tangan Athrun, "Dasar kau pandai merayu. Padahal masakan ibumu jauh lebih enak dibandingkan masakanku yang tidak ada apa-apanya ini." Kata Romina sambil tersenyum. DIa lalu melihat Cagalli, "Dan boleh kutahu siapakah Nona muda yang cantik ini?" tanyanya.

"Perkenalkan, saya Cagalli Yula Athha. Saya…."

"Dia temanku. Sebenarnya saudara kembar Kira. Dia kebetulan sedang menemaniku." Sela Athrun yang sepertinya mencegah Cagalli untuk tidak mengatakan kata-kata yang berhubungan dengan kecelakaan tangannya.

Romina lalu menatap Cagalli dengan senyum senang di wajahnya. Entah itu karena dia senang bertemu orang baru atau apa, Cagalli tidak bisa menebaknya. "Senang bertemu denganmu Nona Athha." Kata Romina sambil memeluk Cagalli "Saya Romina Amalfi."

"Euh, tapi saya tidak tahu kalau Athrun…" Cagalli lalu melihat ke arah Athrun, "maksudku, aku tidak tahu kalau Zala-san bermaksud makan malam ditempat Anda, sedangkan saya…-."

"Oh tidak apa-apa, justru saya sudah lama tidak kedatangan tamu selain teman-teman suamiku dan Athrun dan juga teman-temannya." Sela Romina karena dia melihat dengan jelas keengganan Cagalli untuk bergabung makan malam dengan mereka.

"Tapi saya…"

"Athrun-kun, tolong bujuk Nona Athha ini untuk ikut makan malam bersama kita!" pinta Romina sambil menoleh ke Athrun dan menatapnya tajam.

Athrun cukup terkejut dan dia bingung harus berkata apa, "Yah….itu sih, terserah kau tapi, sayang saja kalau kau tidak mencoba masakan Romina-san. Karena…." Athrun lalu menatap mata amber Cagalli yang masih terlihat panik dan bingung," …masakan Romina-san sangat enak dibandingkan masakanmu. Kau bisa belajar banyak darinya." Sambungnya sambil duduk santai di sofa.

Oh, sudah cukup. Pemuda ini benar-benar menyebalkan dan habis sudah kesabaran Cagalli. Dia memang tidak terlalu pandai memasak, namun bukan berarti dia, Athrun Zala harus mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut di hadapan orang yang baru ditemuinya, "Jadi, Athha-san? Bagaimana? Kau mau membantuku? Sepertinya kau percaya diri dalam hal memasak." Kata Romina sambil menggenggam tangan Cagalli dengan erat dan tidak menyadari tatapan kesal dan sindiran yang terjadi antara Athrun dan Cagalli. "Aku sedang membuat _cacciatore_. Kau mau membantu?"

"Aku bersedia membantu Anda, Amalfi-san dan mengenai ucapan Zala-san. Tolong, jangan dipercaya!" seru Cagalli.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Yuri yang baru datang setelah membereskan tokonya.

"Athha-san mau membantuku membuat _cacciatore_!" jawab Romina senang.

"Oh tapi apa tidak apa? Dia baru saja pertama kali datang kemari." Jelas Yuri khawatir Cagalli dianggap sebagai pembantu atau pesuruh.

"Tidak apa-apa sama sekali. Justru saya dengan senang hati membantu." Jawab Cagalli sambil menatap Athrun yang duduk bersender santai di sofa tampak tidak peduli. Sedangkan dia sibuk 'dipojokkan' oleh pasangan Amalfi ini.

"Kau bisa membantuku dengan salad juga kalau begitu." Kata Romina sambil mendorong pelan Cagalli ke dapur, "Ayo kita tinggalkan para pria ini!" Ajaknya. "Sudah lama aku tidak memiliki teman wanita untuk diajak ngobrol."

* * *

Athrun asyik berbincang sambil menonton bersama Yuri Amalfi, sedangkan Cagalli membantu Romina menyiapkan makan malam. Masing-masing hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri. Namun, sekali-kali Athrun mencuri pandangan dan sedikit menguping pembicaran para gadis. Dia takjub, -mungkin- dan heran, Cagalli berbincang dengan Romina seakan-akan mereka sudah kenal lama. Bahkan gerakan tubuh Cagalli seakan-akan sudah biasa dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Seperti dia sudah kenal lama dengan keluarga Amalfi.

Yuri lalu mengajak Athrun menuju meja makan dan tatapan mereka tidak lepas dari layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan pertandingan basket. "Rindu masa lalu Athrun-kun?" Tanya Yuri.

Athrun hanya tersenyum kecil dan mendengus, "Ah, tidak juga. Aku masih suka main tapi apabila ada teman, untuk sekarang tidak."

"Aku yakin kau belum hilang dengan sentuhanmu terhadap basket Athrun-kun." Kata Romina sambil membawa nampan makanan ditangannya, disusul dengan Cagalli yang membawa beberapa cangkir dalam nampan. "Tak kusangka ternyata kalian satu kampus." Lanjut Romina lagi. Ia dan Cagalli menaruh hidangan-hidangan tersebut di meja makan dan duduk di kursi yang kosong. Cagalli di samping Athrun, Romina disamping Yuri.

"Oh, kau seniman juga rupanya Nona Athha?" Yuri terdengar terkejut dan tertarik. "Jurusan apa yang kau ambil? Apa kau seorang pemusik? Lalu sudah sejauh apakah karir Anda? Karena Kharmonia menghasilkan pemain top kelas dunia bukan?" lanjutnya.

Cagalli hanya bisa tersipu pelan dan Athrun hanya bisa mengangkat alis dan membiarkan Yuri dan Cagalli memulai percakapan. Namun, sayangnya percakapan tersebut harus terhenti, "Sudahlah, jangan banjiri tamu kita dengan pertanyaan sayang. Kasihan." Jelas Romina sambil menuangkan sesendok mashed potato di piring suaminya itu. "Ayo, Athrun-kun, Cagalli-chan kita makan!" ajaknya pada AThrun dan Cagalli yang duduk dihadapannya.

_Cagalli-chan…_pikir Athrun namun dia tidak mempedulikannya dan mulai memakan makan malamnya. Tidak ada kejadian aneh selama makan malam, hanya canda tawa pembicaraan antara Cagalli dan pasangan Amalfi yang mewarnai saat makan malam. Sesekali Athrun ikut tertawa namun dia mengontrol dirinya.

* * *

"Jadi, ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Tanya Yuri setelah selesai makan, "Kulihat kau nampak kerepotan ketika makan." Lanjutnya. Iya, baik Yuri dan Romina melihat dengan jelas Cagalli yang membantu Athrun memotong-motong ayam panggang di piring Athrun.

"Ah ini, seperti yang saya katakana tadi. Ini hanya kecelakaan kecil…." Jawab Athrun dan lagi-lagi terdengar jelas dari nada bicaranya, dia tidak ingin membuat Yuri dan Romina khawatir.

"Tapi, syukurlah ada Cagalli-chan…kau sungguh beruntung Athrun-kun." Kata Romina, "Ini yang dinamakan takdir, iya kan sayang?" Tanya Romina pada suaminya dan langsung membuat wajah Athrun dan Cagalli merah tersipu malu.

Cagalli sedikit berdeham, "Euh, sebenarnya suatu hari Zala-san datang ke studio tari tempatku mengajar dan secara tidak sengaja aku menabrak dia dan…yang seperti Anda lihat." Jelas Cagalli.

"Tapi bisa sembuh kan?" Tanya Yuri yang dibalas anggukan oleh Athrun.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan karirmu Cagalli-chan? Aku ingat anak bungsu dari keluarga Asuka, Mayu ingin sekali masuk ke jurusan tari di Kharmonia, apakah kau mempunyai tips untuknya? Dia ingin sekali namun kulihat persyaratannya sangatlah ketat." Tanya Romina, "Kau ingat Mayu dan Shinn kan Athrun-kun? Tetangga kami yang membuka usaha kue kering dan sering bertengkar dengan Yzak dan Athrun-kun ketika kalian sedang latihan musik disini." Athrun hanya tersenyum mengingat perseturuannya dengan bocah Asuka itu. Ya, anak itu selalu bilang musik kami berisik dan jelek.

"Hmm, seorang penari rupanya, pantas kau sepertinya tidak mengenal Nicol, Nona.."

"Nicol?" Tanya Cagalli.

Romina lalu tersenyum lembut, "Iya dia anak kami satu-satunya. Dia seorang pianis yang hebat…"

"Lalu dimana dia..?" Tanya Cagalli.

"Dia sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas. Empat tahun yang lalu." Kata Yuri. Athrun hanya bisa menutup matanya dan Cagalli terkejut karena sudah bertanya hal yang tidak pantas. "Pada saat itu, dia habis melakukan konser bersama beberapa temannya dan ketika pulang, kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kebetulan sekali Athrun-kun melihat kejadian itu. Dialah yang menolong, menghubungi 911 dan menghubungi kami." Lanjutnya.

"Kami benar-benar hancur pada saat itu, namun kami tahu Nicol tidak ingin kami seperti ini, kami harus bangkit. Selain tu kami juga bersyukur disaat Nicol dan kami yang seperti ini, Athrun-kun dengan setia selalu datang kemari dan menemani kami." Sambung Romina. "Kira-kun dan yang lain juga datang, namun tidak sesering Athrun-kun."

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud…" kata Cagalli pelan.

"Tidak apa sayang, kami sudah baik-baik saja." Hibur Romina melihat Cagalli yang terlihat sedih. "Oh iya Athrun-kun bagaimana kabar Kira-kun dan Lacus-chan?" Tanya Romina ke AThrun, berusaha untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Mereka baik-baik saja." Jawab Athrun dan Romina hanya tersenyum tenang.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bereskan piring-piring ini Cagalli-chan dan membiarkan para pria ini menonton acara basket yang membosankan itu." Ajak Romina pada Cagalli.

* * *

Sambil mencuci piring Romina membisikkan sesuatu pada Cagalli, "Dia laki-laki yang baik." Bisiknya.

"Siapa?"

"Athrun-kun…"

Cagalli hanya tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. "Sepertinya kalian pasangan yang cocok." Lanjut Romina.

"Oh, ayolah Romina-san, hubungan kami tidak seperti itu dan tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami." Jelas Cagalli sambil berusaha menahan tawanya karena terlihat sekali Romina seperti ingin menjodohkan dia dengan Athrun.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu ada apa di depan kita bukan? Kau tidak bisa memprediksi masa depan." Sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya dan menunjukkan senyum isengnya Romina memberikan piring yang sudah selesai dicuci oleh Cagalli untuk dikeringkan.

"Oh ayolah Romina-san kami-" ucap Cagalli sambil hendak menaruh piring di rak piring namun entah mengapa ia merasa kepalanya ringan dan tubuhnya terjatuh namun dia masih bisa menahan diri.

_PRANG_

Piring yang ada ditangannya terjatuh dan pecah, membuat perhatian Yuri dan Athrun teralihkan. Mereka sesegera mungkin menuju dapur dan melihat Cagalli dalam posisi duduk menahan kepalang dan Romina yang berusaha menahan tubuh Cagalli sehingga gadis itu tidak jatuh. "Cagalli-chan kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Romina, Cagalli hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang terluka?" Tanya Yuri cemas dan Athrun walau tidak mengatakan apapun dia terlihat cemas.

_Sial, kenapa disaat seperti ini_…pikir Cagalli. Dia lalu menekan pelipisnya dan mengatur ritme napasnya, "Aku..baik-baik saja, hanya saja tadi aku terpeleset. Maaf membuat khawatir." Jelasnya. Cagalli menghela napas, karena sepertinya dia tidak memerlukan obat untuk saat ini. Tidak di saat dia sedang ada di tempat seperti ini ditambah ada dia dihadapannya.

"Romina, sudah kubilang jangan suka mengobrol, kau lihat air yang bercipratan disekitar lantai dapur kan? Bisa-bisa ada yang celaka seperti Nona ini." Ancam Yuri.

Cagalli sesegera meungkin membela Romina, "Bukan salah Romina-san, tapi akulah yang kurang berhati-hati hingga piring An-"

"Tidak apa-apa dengan piring tersebut Cagalli-chan, yang penting kau baik-baik saja. Ayo kita ke kamar tamu. Nampaknya kau perlu berbaring." Romina segera memapah Cagalli keluar dari dapur meninggalkan Yuri dan Athrun.

"Tidak usah aku baik-baik saja."

"Oh ayolah. Apa kau mau aspirin?"

"Tidak usah…"

Namun rengekan Cagalli kalah dengan kekuatan Romina yang berusaha untuk mendorong dan membawa Cagalli ke ruang tidur tamu. Cagalli yang merasa sedikit lelah mau tak mau tidak ingin berdebat panjang sehingga dia membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh Romina.

Athrun sendiri tidak berkata apa-apa dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jelas sekali beberapa waktu yang lalu gadis itu terlihat penuh energy dan ceria, namun tadi dia melihat gadis itu sekan-akan tidak bertenaga dan terlihat tidak bersemangat. Dilihat dari posisi Cagalli, jelas dia tidak terpeleset namun memang terjadi sesuatu seperti sakit atau pusing. Tapi, mengapa Cagalli tidak mengatakan apa-apa ditambah lagi, dari gerak-geriknya tadi memperlihatkan dia menutupi sesuatu.

* * *

**Selesai...so please guys...REVIEW..I need it...!**

**Regards,**

**Fuyu Aki**


End file.
